The Coincidence of Aria and Ezra
by cutiepie1010
Summary: Luck has never been on Aria's side since the age of twelve when she became damaged. Now at the age of 18 she is ready to go to college to leave those memories and pain behind. Ever since Ezra can remember, he had to suffer in silence. Both are broken in different ways. Can they help each other survive? First Fanfic. AU Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. So this is my first story ever. Its an AU story inspired by the Coincidence of of Callie and Kayden by Jessica Sorensen. I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Prologue:

**Aria:**

Life is full of chances and luck. Some people are just plan lucky while others get lucky by chance. But sometimes people end up at the wrong place and wrong time and sometimes can't be saved from others or themselves.

"Aria, are you even listening to a word I have been saying?!" My mom, Ella, asks me as she parks in front of a house.

I can't even answer her question. I just want to get out of this town and away from all of this nonsense. I watch the leaves fall from trees and be blown away by the wind. I wish I could be like the leaves and just leave, float away from all my problems but I can't. No matter how hard I try, I just can't.

"Are you okay?" my mom asks as she is checking her phone. "Just go inside and get your brother. There is no harm in that." But there actually is. I don't want to go into that house were people will see me and wonder why I am even there.

"Can't you just go and do it?" I beg. "I really have no desire to go in there and find myself listening to Diane talk about the latest gossip or brag about her son, Ezra." My mom replies rolling her eyes. She doesn't understand at all. "Just go inside and get him, please." She begs.

I have no choice but to go inside into a world I don't belong in. I tell myself I just have two more days, two more days to get out of this town. Two days and I will be free. In two days, I will go to college where no one will know who I am and where I can just be myself.

Before entering the house the "congratulations" banner is hanging on the porch. Entering the house all I see are the red and white decorations are all over and knowing the Fitz's they always like to put on a show. It makes it seem like they truly are the perfect family but after what happened to me I don't believe in perfection. The whole party is to celebrate their youngest son Ezra's full ride on a football scholarship and his graduation to the University of Pennsylvania.

As I make my way through the crowd searching for my brother, I see Jackie Molina who is wearing the shortest dress that you could almost see her butt cheeks if she bends down. I roll my eyes and I try to avoid her at all costs for she has made my life in high school a living hell. As she turns in my direction, I quickly swerve around the stairs to the other side of the house and out to the backyard. I go to fast that I slip on something which causes me to fall. I get up and as I turn to go back into the house, I hear faint voices.

"You are a worthless piece of shit! You are such a screw-up and a disappointment to this family," a male voice cuts through the darkness. I stop and I see two figures standing below the dim porch light. One is taller than the other and is hanging their head low with their broad shoulders stooped over. The shorter one has a bald spot and is in the other person's face with their fists out in front of them.

In the dark, I can make out that the taller one is Ezra Fitz and the shorter one is his father Mr. Fitz. I hear Ezra cry out an apology to his father and as I am about to go back inside into the madness of the party, I hear a loud bang and a crack. I turn back to see what it was and all I see is Mr. Fitz smash his fist back into Ezra's face. I look on in horror and unsure of what to do.  
"Liars are always punished one way or another Ezra. I thought you knew that," Mr. Fitz yells out at him. I look on and wait for Ezra to get back up but it never happens. Next thing I know I see Mr. Fitz start kicking Ezra in the stomach harder and harder with each kick. It looks like he could easily kill him right then and there. I can't be a witness to that and react without really thinking through about what I was about to do.

I walk closer to them and try to think about my next move. I make too much noise which causes both pair of eyes on me. "Mr. Fitz, I believe someone was looking for you back inside." I said, trying to sound convincing enough to get him back inside. I look back at Ezra and I see blood all over his face, his eye swollen shut, and his lip looks like it's ruptured. Mr. Fitz looks back at me and all I can see is anger in his eyes. "Who the hell are you?!" He snaps.

"I'm Aria Montgomery," I respond and notice the smell of alcohol on his breath which causes me to take a step back. "Oh, right. You are the coach's daughter," He replies. Byron Montgomery, my dad, is the coach of the football team which ensures that everyone knows who I am even though I really wish I was just invisible. Mr. Fitz looks back at Ezra and then looks back at me. "Listen all of this was a misunderstanding, an accident if you know what I mean." I really just want to go back inside, look for my brother and get the hell out of here but I stay. I nod and answered, "Okay."

"I am going inside to clean myself up," Mr. Fitz states. He looks at me and it feels like he is telling me to keep quiet about what I just witnessed. As soon as he is through the door, I look back at Ezra and I see him get up and stare at the ground. "Are you okay?" I ask. He just keeps staring at the ground trying to make it seem like nothing had happened. "I am fine," he replies. He starts to get back up and try to cover his eye. As soon as I turn to go back inside, I hear "Why did you even do that?" I stop and take a breath. I reply and tell him that anyone would have done what I just did. "No, no one would have done that." Ezra says looking at me with those broken blue eyes.

Ezra and I have been in the same grade since kindergarten and this is the first time I had an actual conversation with him. Everyone at my school thinks I am a freak which causes everyone to stay away from me. I guess the reason why is because one year I am perfectly fine but after summer vacation I come back with my hair chopped off to my chin and wearing baggy clothes. After that people decided to call me a freak, I lost all my friends and was teased all through middle and high school. Although both of our families are close, Ezra and I try to stay away from each other. It would be bad for his "reputation."

"You did what no else would have done in your position," Ezra says which causes me to snap back into reality. He lowers his hand which causes me to look at the damage his father has caused him tonight. Ezra is the type of guy every girl has a crush on, including me. Although I know I could never have a chance with him. "I still don't understand why you stepped in and helped me," Ezra says.

"I couldn't live with myself if I just walked away knowing something horrible could happen," I reply. The light of the house adds emphasizes to the horrible wounds on his face. "Listen you can't tell anyone what happened out here tonight. Please. He is just going through some stuff and has been drinking all night," Ezra says. I bite my lip, unsure if this was really a one-time thing. "Maybe you should get help…from your mom perhaps." He just stares at me like I'm crazy for even suggesting that. "There is nothing to tell, honestly," He snaps back.

"Fine, whatever you want," I say and start to walk towards the house. "Hey Aria, its Aria, right? Can you do me a big favor?" He asks. I look back at him and say "Sure…I guess."

"Can you go get me the first aid kit? I really need to get cleaned up before I go back inside." I just want to leave and forget about this night but reply "Sure, where is it?"

"It is in the downstairs bathroom and could you get me the icepack that is in the freezer." I nod and head back inside. I try to maneuver myself through the crowd and into the kitchen. I reach my destination and that is when I notice Diane Fitz gossiping with the other mothers. She turns her head in my direction and starts to wave her hand at me, her gold bracelets jingling together. I groan but quickly cover it up when she approaches me.

"Hi Aria. Is your mom here with you?" I nod but state that she is in the car. "Is she going to come inside?" I shake my head and respond "No, I just came inside to get my brother which by any chance have you seen him?"

"No, sorry sweetie, I haven't." I give her a wave good-bye and quickly grab the icepack. I keep moving throughout the house trying to make it the bathroom which is when I see my brother Mike in the living room with his friend Tony Livingston. They are laughing at some joke my brother makes which makes me ill. I freeze and wonder how my brother could be laughing and enjoying this moment with _him_ but I try to regain my movement without them looking at me. I make it to the bathroom and quickly grab the first aid kit.

Once I get outside to the backyard, I notice that Ezra isn't there anymore and I notice the light in the pool house and make my way to the door. I slowly open the door and notice Ezra walking out of the back room. "Hey, did you find it?" I slip into the room and shake my head yes. I hand him the first aid kit and the icepack. That is when I notice that he took off his shirt and his abs just staring right at me with his jeans riding low on his hips causes me to feel uncomfortable.

I stare at the wall and try not to notice all the scars on his chest but it's hard not to. Some of the scars are larger than others and look like they have been there for years. "I don't bite just so you know," he says. I look back at him and wish I could just run my fingers across his scars and try to remove all the pain and memories that come along with them. I shake my head from those thoughts. I really should get out of here, I say to myself. "Can you open the gauze for me? My hand is a bit sore."

I nod and open it for him. "You might need stiches on that cut below your eye. You could get a scar from it." He dabs the cut with the towel and tries not to wince from the pain. "I will be fine. I will just get cleaned up and it will be okay."

_I feel the steam as the hot water runs through my body. I tell myself that I will be okay but that isn't enough. I start to scrub so hard that I leave red marks and scratches on my skin. All I could really think about is about feeling clean and trying not feeling so dirty. _

I shake my head trying to snap myself back into reality. I take to towel from him and start to examine the lesion. "You really do need to get stitches because I am pretty sure that it could cause a scar." He smiles sadly. "I can handle the scars. As you can see it is nothing compared to the others." I start to help him clean the cut and finish off what he started. All he can do is just look at me with those blue eyes. I pull back and exhale my breath that I didn't notice I was holding.

"Well I guess that is it then," I say as my phone beeps indicating that my mother is waiting for me with my brother. "By any chance, did you see my father while you were inside?" he says. "No luckily I didn't see him. Look I have to go. Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry about me," Ezra snaps back at me. He doesn't glance up at me to say goodbye. "I guess I will see you later then."

No you won't, I think to myself. "Yeah, see you later." As I start to head to the door when I hear a faint thank you which causes me to look back and say "for what?" He looks like if he is unsure of what to tell to me. "For getting me the first aid kit and helping me get cleaned up."

"You're welcome." With that I walk out of the pool house and head straight to the front of the house. I spot my mom's car and quickly get in. "What took you so long? Your brother got here about five minutes ago and you weren't with him."

"Sorry, I sort of got side tracked," I reply. "With what, it is not like you have any friends," my brother states. "Well at least I am not a twenty-three year old at a high school party!" I snap back. My mom narrows her eyes at both of us. "Knock it off. Both of you. Aria you know that the Fitz's are family friends and they invited your brother to the party."

I roll my eyes and stare out the window once again but this time I think about Ezra and how broken he looked. I feel horrible about what I had to witness. I just wished he would have gotten help but I know what it feels like to be broken and hopeless. I'm just glad that in two days I will be off to college and won't have to relive what broke me every day and stare at that person as if nothing happened.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I also wanted to say thanks to hidingmyheart because she helped me out a lot so thank you so much. Please Review and any feedback is appreciated. **


	2. Chapter One

**AN: So glad people enjoyed the prologue. I'm very thankful for all the reviews that I got. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL or the Coincidence of Callie and Kayden. **

* * *

Chapter One

**#4 Wear a shirt with color**

_Four months later…_

**Aria:**

I wonder what drives people to do certain things, whether or not they are driven by the right things or being forced by others. Do we really have control of our own lives or are we just like puppets being controlled by others?

"Goodness, it's just like a zoo out here," Jacob comments as we walk through the campus yard. Freshmen have been arriving all morning trying to find their dorms or on tour with some of the tour guides making it a hassle to do anything.

"Are you really spacing out on me again?" Jacob says as he waves his hands in front of my face. With that, I am snapped back into reality and my thoughts. I nudge him playfully and say, "Just because we were both here during the summer in class and know where everything is located, doesn't make us any better than them."

"What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure that does make us better than them." He rolls his eyes at me. "We are like upper-class freshmen."

I try not to laugh at his comment and take a sip of my coffee. "There is no such thing as an upper-class freshman, you know that right?"

"Well yeah, I'm not stupid," He says. "Plus the both of us are like black sheep remember?" He puts on his sunglasses as he starts to face me.

"Well you know there are many more black sheep than just the two of us," I try to shield my eyes from the sun. "Also I'm wearing a blue shirt today. It's an improvement don't you think?"

The corners of his lips tug upward into a smile. "Well yes it definitely is but it would look even better if you just let your hair down. "

"One step at a time and you know how hard it even was to let my hair grow out," I explain. "Plus it's not even on the list."

"Well it will be once we get back to your dorm." Jacob says. I roll my eyes at him but understand where he is coming from. Jacob and I started to make a list that contained things that we needed to do even if we were scared or incapable of doing it. If it's on the list than we have to do it, whether we like it or not. We have to also cross one of the things listed on there once a week.

The list was something the both of came up with after we told each other our deepest secrets and we really bonded. From that moment on, I knew I could really trust him with anything.

"Could you also do something about that horrendous hoodie of yours?" He continues, trying to pull my black hoodie away from my arms. "We talked about this remember. You don't need to hide that gorgeous body of yours. Besides it is hot as hell right now."

I start to feel uncomfortable and hug my hoodie against my chest. "Could we change the subject please?"

He notices my discomfort and says, "Fine I'll change the subject but one of these days I am going to give you a complete makeover." He smiles at me which causes me to smile back. "We'll see." I reply back.

I met Jacob my first day at University of Pennsylvania during our English class. Our ability to understand literature and the different aspects to it caused us to bond. We talked for hours about different types of literature and our favorite books. Jacob has been my only true friend that I have had since I became broken. Since sixth grade I have been known as the "Anorexic, Devil Worshipping Aria" so everyone usually stayed away from me.

Jacob stops walking and stands in front of me. He's wearing a tight grey t-shirt that shows off his abs and faded black jeans. "I have to say one more thing though. I am in love with that maroon color eyeliner on you than that excessive black one you used to use."

"I am so glad I got your approval. I've been dying to know if you liked it or not." I press my hand dramatically to my heart. "I am relieved that you approve."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Well now that you got my approval, I think one more step would be wearing shorts or a dress to show of your killer legs."

My mood quickly shifts. "Jacob you know why…. I just can't… at least not right now. I'm taking baby steps remember."

"I understand. I'm just trying to encourage you to try new things but if you're not ready that's okay."

I take a deep breath and smile at him. "Thank you for understanding. I knew there was a reason why I loved you." I really did mean it. He was the first person I ever confided in and felt comfortable enough to tell him things I never told anyone before.

"You know, I have noticed that you are much happier now than before." He tucks my bangs behind my ear. "But I really wish you would just come out of your shell just a bit more. You need to stop hiding your greatness from the world. People need to see how great of a person you truly are."

"Yeah I know but the same goes for you." I respond knowing that Jacob has things to hide as well. He takes me cup and throws it away to the nearest trash can.

"So what do we do now? Do you want to sneak off on one of the tours and make fun of the tour guide?" He asks. "You know very well that I would love that!" I say as I'm laughing.

We continue to walk towards the front doors of the main office. The confusion of the students is in the air and their parents are trying to find their way around. I am completely distracted looking at all of the madness going on when I hear a faint, "Heads up."

My head snaps up just in time to see a guy running straight towards me trying to catch the football that is flying in the air. His solid body collides with mine which causes me to fall onto my back. All I can feel is the pain on my arm and I can't breathe.

"Get off me! Get off me now!" I yell as loud as I can. I am trying to breathe but I can't. I feel myself panicking. His weight on me makes me feel like I'm drowning.

"I'm so sorry." He says as he starts to roll off of me and stand up. "I didn't see there. It was my bad."

I stand up trying to calm down when I notice the guy who collided with me. My eyes widen because I recognize the blue eyes staring right at me and that smile that could make any girl melt. "Ezra?"

"Do I know you?" He asks as his eyebrows furrow. That is when I notice the small scar below his eye that comes from that night; the night when his dad was beating him to a pulp.

He doesn't remember me, I tell myself. I stand up and say, "Um… never mind… sorry. I thought you were someone that I knew."

"But you knew my name." He responds. "Wait, I do know you right? You look familiar somehow."

I panic and grab Jacob's hand and say, "I'm really sorry for getting in your way." With that, I start to walk off and enter the entrance doors to the building. I can't stand one more moment with him. Once we are in the corridor by the display cases, I let go of Jacob's hand and catch my breath. "That was Ezra Fitz." I say answering his unasked question.

"_Oh!_ That was him?" He glances back to where we were. "_The_ Ezra Fitz? The one you saved?" He looks as shocked as I am.

"I didn't save him. I just stopped something that was going on." I clarified. Although I know that I did sort of saved him but I just don't want to admit it.

"You interrupted something that was about to get very ugly."

"Anyone would have done what I did that night."

Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall. "No, no one would have done what you did and you know that which is why you helped out. Trust me, I know from experience that most people would just walk away and look in the other direction because it isn't their problem."

I sigh as my heart aches for him because I know what he means by it. "I'm sorry that it happened to you and no one came to your rescue."

"Don't be sorry, Aria. You have your own sad story that is even worse than mine." He says as he sighs. We continue to make our way down the slender hallway until we see the area where people are standing in line, looking at schedules and talking to their parents.

"I'm surprised that he didn't even recognize you though." He comments as we try to maneuver ourselves through the crowd cutting in front of everyone else. "He barely recognized me when we went to the same school why would now be any different?" I state.

"Well he should remember the girl that saved his life." He says as he grabs a cookie off of one of the tables. "It's not a big deal. Now can we please just change the subject? I'm tired of talking about this," I said.

"It is a big deal." He sighs when I frown at him. "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. Now come on, it's time to find ourselves a tour guide to annoy." I laugh and follow him.

**Ezra**

That night of my party has been haunting me for the past four months in more ways than one. I still remember the look on my dad's face. He is angrier than I have ever seen him before and he is beating the shit out of me. I felt that he was going to kill me right then and there and that is when I notice a shadow in the background that interrupts what was happening.

When I wipe the blood off of my eye, I notice that it's a girl who looks as terrified as I am at this point. I never really understood why she even intervened but I am forever grateful that she did.

Aria Montgomery saved my fucking life in so many ways that night and I bet she doesn't even realize it. I wish I could have told her but I never saw her after what happened and even if I did I wouldn't know what to say.

My first day at campus has been good so far, especially after both of my parents left. After they drove away, it finally felt like I could breathe for the first time in a long time.

Hardy and I started to wander around the campus to figure out where everything is, while tossing the football back and forth. But on one particular throw I accidently ended up colliding with a girl. I felt like such an asshole for running over her especially because she looked so small. Her hazel eyes were widened and she looked scared to death.

What was even weirder was that she knew who I was but I didn't know who she was. It's been bugging me since then. I can't stop thinking about her and why she looked familiar. Why can't I figure out who she is?

"Hey Hardy, did you see that girl that I bumped into?" I asked. He has been my best friend for years ever since we both realized that both of our home situations were screwed up even if they were completely different situations.

He folds up the schedule in his hands and tucks it into his back pocket. "She kind of reminded me of that chick that we went to school with. The one Jackie was set on tormenting; what was her name again?"

My eyes move towards the entrance doors that she went through a couple of seconds before. "Aria Montgomery, the coach's daughter?"

"Yeah, that's the chick I was talking about." He replies as we continue making our way to the main building. "But she looked different than what I remember though."

"Yeah, you're right. She did look different." But if is Aria, then I need to talk to her about what happened that night she saved me. "Aria was always thin which is why Jackie always messed with her."

"It was one of the many reasons why she picked on her." He corrected me rolling his eyes. That's when he makes a weird face and says, "You know I'm just going to meet you in our dorm. I just remembered I had to do something."

Before I could responds, he takes off walking away. "There you are sweetie." Jackie says which causes me to realize why Hardy took off as quick as he could. Jackie and Hardy don't really get along. He thinks that she is a bitch and she thinks that he is an asshole.

I don't disagree that she is a bitch; I guess that is the reason why it works. She allows me to stay detached from all those feelings that I don't really want to feel.

"I hope you weren't talking about me." Jackie says as she wraps her arms around my waist. "Unless, of course, it was something good then I can't discourage that."

I turn myself around and give her a kiss on her forehead. She is wearing a cleavage bearing shirt and the shortest pair of shorts I have ever seen her wear. "Don't worry, we weren't talking about you. Hardy just realized that he needed to go check something in our room."

She bites down on her lip and says, "Good, because I'm already nervous about leaving my hot ass boyfriend in college while I'm still in high school. Oh, remember you can look and flirt all you want but you can't touch."

"Right, no touching. Got it." I say trying so hard not to roll my eyes. "And don't worry we will see each other when I go back for homecoming."

I met Jackie when I was a sophomore and she was the hot new freshman. She was very aware that she was hot and didn't mind messing around with anyone. A couple of months into the year, she seemed very interested in dating me so after that we started to date. She is very conceited and never asked about my scars whenever she saw them.

"Look babe, I have to go. They are about to start the tours." I say and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." She pouts and then pulls me into a deep kiss. As soon as she pulls away, she smiles and says, "I guess I'll go back home to boring old high school while my hot boyfriend is in college."

"You will be just fine," I respond back. She starts to walk to her car and gives me one last wave goodbye. I sigh and start walking to find Hardy in line for the tours.

"Did Jackie already leave? I swear that bitch drives me fucking crazy." Hardy says as he runs his hands through his short brown hair.

"Yes, she already left." I reply as we walk up to a table where a red-headed is sitting smiling a seductive smile at me. "You guys can join that tour that stepped into the hallway. They just started," she says.

"Thanks," I give her a smile and walk off to the hallway where she said that they were. "Man, how do you do that? You're like a chick magnet," he tells me.

"It just happens; it's not like I ask for it." I reply back as we reach the group. "I just wish they would just stop sometimes."

"No you don't. You are just waiting for the right one to come along so you dump that bitch you call a girlfriend," he states as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Jackie isn't all that bad. She is one of the few girls that doesn't care if I flirt or not." I cross my arms and try to listen to the tour guide. "Are you sure you want to do this? Can't we just go back to our dorm and unpack our shit."

"Yes because I want to make sure I know where everything is," he answered. "You can go back to the room if you would like, I don't mind."

"It is fine; I'll just stay with you." My eyes start to wander until I see the girl I ran into. She is with a guy smiling and laughing at a joke that he whispered in her ear.

"What are you looking at?" Hardy asks as he tracks my gaze until he sees the girl that I'm staring at. "You know what? I think that is Aria. I think I remember her dad saying that she was going to the University of Pennsylvania."

"No way… it can't be her… can it?" I take a good look at her brown hair and her clothes that show of her tiny frame. Her hazel eyes shine every time that she laughs. But the Aria that I knew wore dark baggy clothes and always looked upset.

"Fuck my life." I say loudly which causes everyone's eyes to look at me.

"Are you okay back there?" the tour guide asks. I shake my head yes and notice that Aria is looking at me.

Hardy suppresses a laugh as we keep moving watching the tour guide point out where all the offices are at. "What the hell was that about?" Hardy asks in a whisper.

"It was nothing." I continue my search for Aria but I can't seem to find her in the crowd. My eyes continue to look for her throughout the hallway but I can't seem to find her. I need to find her and fast. I need to thank her for saving my life that night, like I should have four months ago.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Any thoughts? Don't forget to leave a review here or on twitter cutiepie0721. Although I was able to update quick, it won't happen often it is just that I'm on winter break right now so that is why this got finished quickly. Also another shout out to hidingmyheart who was able to check some of it before it was published :) Thank you.**


	3. Chapter Two

**AN: So first of all Merry Christmas everybody! hope you guys spent it with with the people most important to you. So here is the new chapter hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners. Plus if i owned pll, Ian Harding will be shirtless a least once in each episode and Ezra wouldn't have a son. :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

**#28 Invite Someone You Don't Know to Dinner**

**Aria**

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked as I started to fold my clothes. "Are we staying in or are we going out?"

Jacob hops onto one of the washing machines and says, "Well I'm not sure. I'm pretty conflicted right now. Part of me wants to stay in and catch up on _The Vampire Diaries, _but then again I really want to try that new restaurant that they just opened."

"Ew, please tell me you aren't talking about the one with the Sushi Bar." I give him a disgusted face. "I hate Sushi and I'd rather stay in tonight. Can't we just order in tonight or something?"

"First of all, you have never tried Sushi before so you can't really have an opinion," he corrects me. "Second of all, let's go out tonight please."

I sigh and about to reply when my phone rings. "Damn it, it's my mom. Give me a second."

"Hi mom," I answer trying to move away from the washing machines.

"Hey baby girl. How were your first day of classes and how are you?" she asks.

"Mom, first day of classes aren't until Monday and I'm fine." I reply trying to block out the noise the washing machine is making. "People were just checking in today."

"Well, how did that go?"

"I already know where everything is so it wasn't a big deal. I'm just catching up on some laundry with Jacob."

"Hi, Mrs. Montgomery!" Jacob yells cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Oh, Jacob is there? Tell him I said hello. He seems like a such a sweet boy Aria." My mom says adding, "I really want to meet him one day."

I cover the receiver with my hand and turn to face Jacob, "She says she can't wait to meet you." I roll my eyes.

"Tell her she can't handle this." Jacob says as he moves his hands on his body. I try not to laugh at his demeanor.

"He says he can't wait to meet you too." I tell my mom. "Look mom, I have to go so I'll call you later."

"Wait just one more thing, I just wanted to say that you sound really happy."

"I am happy mom." I lie right through my teeth knowing that is what she needs to hear so she won't worry.

Jacob puts his hands on his hips and says, "It's not good to lie to your mother Miss. Montgomery."

"Honey, what did Jacob say?" My mom asks.

"Nothing mom, I'll talk to you later. I love you; bye." I say quickly and press the end button on my phone.

"Okay so what was that about?" Jacob asks.

"Nothing, it's just that I would rather her think that I'm fine than have her worry for no reason. My mom is nothing like your mom." I open the dyer door and grab the rest of my clothes. "I mean she is nice and everything but I can't really tell her things."

"I told my mom about what happened and she didn't take it well." He replies back.

"I know that but if I tell my mom what happened, it will crush her. She's such a happy person that she doesn't like to see the bad things in the world so I'd rather not tell her." I dump my clothes into the basket. "And if you really want to go to the restaurant, we can go. I'll add to my list of new things to try."

He grins at me and says, "Now I knew there was a reason why I love that list."

"I do too… well sometimes." I agreed as he gathers his clothes. "And I'm glad that you came up with that brilliant idea."

This list came about when we were in my dorm room and he told me how he broke his arm and how he got those scars on his hands. He told me that when he was walking home on the last day of school, he was jumped by a group of football players. They had tried to break him into thousands of pieces but Jacob wouldn't let them. He was strong, which is the reason why I told him my secret because he knows what it feels like to have something ripped away from you in an instance.

"Well you know that I am a brilliant man." He steps aside to let me go first. "And as long as you hold me onto that notion then you will be okay. Trust me."

We laugh and it's real, but there is a dark cloud over us that will take time to disappear.

* * *

**Ezra**

"Damn, this room is the size of a box." I say and we are trying to unpack. There are two twin size beds and a desk in the far corner. I literally can cover the space between the beds with two strides. At least it's better than home, I say to myself. "Are you sure you don't want to get an apartment? I'm pretty sure I saw some close to campus."

"Dude, I can't afford an apartment right now." Hardy says as he looks through his stuff. "I still need to get a job to buy my books and other stuff."

"The scholarship didn't pay for that stuff?" I ask as I'm grabbing one of my boxes.

Hardy continues to open his boxes. "Sadly, my scholarship only covered my tuition."

"Well, if you need some extra cash you could always ask me you know that."

He shakes his head. "No, that's fine. I'm not a charity case and you don't have to stay in the dorm rooms if you don't want to."

I shrug. "No, it's okay. I'll stay here in the dorms." I grab the garbage and start to head downstairs.

On my way back, I notice Aria walking in my direction with the guy she was with earlier. She looks like she's happy and doesn't notice that I'm there until her friend whispers in her ear after he sees me.

She looks in my direction and takes a quick step back like if I was going to hurt her or something. "Hi," I say awkwardly. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm-

"You're Ezra Fitz." She says interrupting me, her hazel eyes lay upon my scar on my cheekbone. "How could I forget you? We've known each other for so long."

"Right," I say unsure how to respond. She definitely wasn't like this that night. "I was just trying to start a conversation with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything." She says as she starts to mess with hoodie.

Her friend looks at her and extends his hand towards me. "I'm Jacob; nice to meet you."

"Ezra." I shake his hand but kept my gaze upon Aria.

"You have to forgive Aria here. She's been a little off today." Jacob pats Aria's shoulder.

"No, I have not. I've been fine all day." Aria looks up at Jacob and narrows her eyes at him.

Jacob gives her a look and grits through his teeth. "Well maybe you should have said something nicer perhaps."

"Right; I'm sorry Ezra, maybe I have been a little of today." Aria says looking at the ground.

Jacob sighs and pats Aria on her back. "So are you just starting school today?"

"Yeah I am. I'm here on a football scholarship."

Aria's bangs flutter away from her forehead as she exhales her breath. "Well, it was really nice catching up Ezra but we have to go we have dinner plans."

"You should come with us, Ezra." Jacob offers, ignoring the look Aria is giving him. "If you want, I mean. We are just going to check out the new Sushi restaurant."

Aria looks at me and our gazes meet for the first time. I look at the sadness and pain in her eyes and I wish I could just hug her to make that go away. I shouldn't be thinking that, I tell myself. I don't know what I am feeling since I've never really hugged anyone other than Jackie but that just because I feel like I have to.

"I'd have to ask Hardy if he wants to come, if that's okay with you guys." I respond back. "You remember him right; he was running back on the football team."

"I remember who he is." Aria looks at me. "Sure, he can come."

"Okay, I'll be right back. Just let me go ask him."

I run back quickly to the dorm room to find Hardy sitting on his unmade bed looking at some papers. "Do you want to go eat some Sushi?"

His eyes lift from the paper to look at me. "Sushi? Why?"

"Well I just happened to bump into Aria Montgomery and she invited us," I respond. "Or more like her friend invited us but that's beside the point… do you remember her being a little offish?"

He sets his papers on the bed. "Well yeah I do. She used to normal but then when we got to sixth grade she changed completely. It was like one minute she is perfectly fine then the next she is a fucking weirdo."

I lean back on the wall. "I really don't remember that. I just remember her not hanging around people much."

"What's with the new obsession with her?" Hardy gives me a look.

"I'm not obsessed with her." He is starting to piss me off with that accusation. "Listen do you want to go or not?"

He grabs his wallet and stuffs it into his back pocket. "I honestly don't care if we go or not. If I can make through dinners with that fucking bitch Jackie then I'm pretty sure I can make it through this one dinner with a girl who hardly spoke when we were in high school."

I feel like an ass because Hardy seems to know more about Aria than I do. You would think that I would know more about a girl who saved my life in so many ways that I don't think I could ever explain it to her.

* * *

**Aria**

"I'm so fucking pissed at you right now," I hiss under my breath at Jacob as we are walking towards the restaurant. The four of us drove in the same car in an awkward silence. "Why did you even invite them?"

"It is something called being polite, Aria." He looks at me and shrugs. "Can you please just relax for a bit? This way you can cross out being more social from our list. We can even cross out invite someone to dinner too."

"I'm going to burn that fucking list when we get back." I glare at him as we enter the restaurant. Most of the booths are empty but the bar is rather loud. I take a deep breath and pray that I can get through this night.

"No you're not and you know it. Now try to enjoy yourself and make small conversation," he replies as he walks up to the hostess. "Hi, are there any seats available at the bar?"

The hostess giggles as she twists a lock of her blond hair in her finger as she scrolls through the list. "Let me check."

I smile and roll my eyes. I turn to Hardy and Ezra but I can't find anything to say. I get very uncomfortable talking to guys expect with Jacob. I wish I could talk to them like it was nothing but my memories just won't let me.

"I thought that this area was supposed to more a party area." Hardy says as his gaze meets mine.

I look out the window and point to the right. "It is farther down that way. There are a lot of clubs and other stuff."

"So you know where they are?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I've just heard where they are. I've never been to them." I say and peek out of the corner of my eye at Ezra. It looks like he is watching and listening intensely. He is leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Why does he keep looking at me like that, I wonder.

"Yeah, you never were really a party girl in high school, now were you? Hardy says.

"She was at one point actually," Ezra finally comes into the conversation. "I remember that one time in the beginning of sixth grade and my mom was supposed to bring the cake, but she forgot or something like that… I believe it was your birthday."

"My twelfth birthday, yes I remember." How could I not, I tell myself. Those memories can't just go away. "But that really doesn't make me a party girl. I was just simply a little girl wanting a birthday party, that's all."

They look at me like I have lost my mind or something. Now I've lost the inability to form words as some of those memories start coming back to me. I try to take a deep breath and that's when Jacob comes up to us.

"Hey guys, I was able to get us a table." He says as he drapes his arm around my shoulders. He looks at me and says, "Hey are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah; I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired that's all." I blink several times trying to compose myself.

I can tell he knows that I'm lying but won't say anything in front of Ezra and Hardy. "Well, we will make sure that we don't leave too late."

The hostess takes us to our table, hands us our menus, along with four glasses of iced water. Before she leaves she flaunts Jacob a smirk. My vision is clouded as I am trying to look at the menu but I can't see a single word.

"I sort of have a confession to make," Ezra announces. I glance up to him as he starts to grin. "I don't really like Sushi. In fact, it kind of gives me the creeps."

"Same here," I agree with a small smile. "It's just weird that it isn't cooked. I find it disgusting."

"She hasn't even tried it yet," Jacob interrupts. "So you can't really have an opinion on it Aria."

"I'm pretty sure she can," From beneath the table, Ezra's knee bumps into mine, although I don't know if it's accidental or on purpose. But it sends a hot flow of heat up my body. "I think it's still a valuable opinion."

"What I mean is that she may like it if she just tried it. A code I live by." Jacob clarifies.

I'm sipping my water, trying not to laugh and end up choking on a piece of ice. "Oh my goodness."

Jacob pats my back with his hand gently. "Are you sure you're gonna make it?"

I nod, trying to calm down. "Yeah, just don't make jokes while I'm drinking."

"Fuck, I forgot my phone in the car." Hardy exclaims slapping his hands on the table making our glasses shake. "I'll be right back." He exits the booth and heads outside.

"I locked the car. So he won't be able to get inside it." Jacob says as he gets up to follow Hardy outside.

"Hardy probably went outside to smoke." Ezra reveals. "He just doesn't like to tell people he doesn't know."

"Jacob probably did too. He usually does it in his car, but he was being polite." I say trying not to look at him.

Ezra laughs. "Hardy has been smoking in my car since we were sixteen." I can't help but smile as I mess with my napkin.

"What's so funny?" Ezra looks at me with a smile. He folds his arms on the table and the bottom of his sleeves rise up. I take notice on the small white lines that cover the back of his wrists but he quickly pulls his sleeves down. "Come on Aria; share whatever got you to smile like that."

"It's nothing, really." I gaze up at him. "I was just thinking what my dad would have said if he knew one of his star football players was a smoker."

"I honestly believe that he did know," Ezra said leaning over the table, getting closer to me. "He always seemed to know everything that we did but never really mentioned it."

"You're probably right. Once when he caught my brother smoking he was grounded for two weeks." I don't understand why I'm talking to him like this. This is not like me. I look back at the menu and try to concentrate on what's listed.

"Aria, I'm sorry," he says out of nowhere. He places his hand on the table and slowly glides it towards mine. He slowly brushes his fingers on my knuckles and I have to catch my breath.

"For what?" I manage to choke out.

"For not saying thank you to you that night." He places his hand on top of mine.

For a moment I enjoy having his hand on top of mine but then certain memories come flooding back to me.

"It's okay." I say and yank my hand from under his and place it under the table. My pulse starts to race as I stare back at the menu.

He doesn't say anything as he moves his hand. I can't look up at him because I don't want to see the look on his face.

"Do you think that if I asked for a hamburger that they would make me one?" He says changing the subject.

I look at the menu and look back at him. "Where does it say that they have hamburgers?"

"I was kidding," he smiles and looks back at me from across the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I smile.

"Haha… very funny but really can I?"

"Yeah sure go ahead."

"Why did you decide to go to college early?" he asked. "Most people spend their summer partying with their friends."

I shrug. "I guess I didn't have anything left there for me except for my parents. Also I thought that it just seemed like the right time to go."

"You didn't have many friends, did you?" He looks like he has solved a piece of the puzzle of my sad life.

Luckily for me, Jacob and Hardy come back and join us at our table. They both smell like smoke and look euphorically happy.

"Hey welcome back." I say looking at Jacob.

"Hey everything okay?" Jacob gives me a look.

"Yeah everything is fine." I say and give him a smile.

Ezra's foot keeps bumping into mine and I want to tell him to stop but I can't even look at him. I start to grow flustered and part of me likes it. I start to feel like I'm losing control of my feelings and I really need to get a hold of them.

The waitress comes and takes our order. I try to do my best and order a full meal with the intention of eating it all. But when the food arrives, my stomach clenches, and I can tell I won't be able to.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed the last two chapters! Don't forget to leave a review here or on twitter at cutiepie0721! Lots of love -cutie :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**AN: so here is a new chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far and hope you enjoy the new chapter. I also have to say thank you to LAXGRL4EVA who gave me the idea of the whole bar scene so again thank you! Also thanks for those who have reviewed/faved/followed this story thanks so much for your support **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL. (although who wouldn't want to own PLL) and don't own Bring me back to life by Evanescence. All rights go to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Chapter Three

**#52: Take a Chance For God's Sake**

**Ezra **

School this past week has been a bitch. People did say college was more difficult than college but I never expected so much individual work that was required. Between my classes and football practice, I have zero time for another else.

I've seen Aria a couple times since dinner but she keeps avoiding me. She is also in Biology class but sits in the back. She always looks so concentrated on her work that she is oblivious to everyone. I can't help but stare at her sometimes.

By the end of the week I tell myself that I need to just leave Aria alone. As I am about to leave to class, my phone rings and it's my dad. I groan but answer anyways.

"I need you to get your shit out the garage," he says without even saying hello.

"Sorry, I thought I could leave it there," I reply. "Mom said I could."

"Well your mother has no say in these things," he says sharply. "You needed to ask me if you could keep your shit here. Goodness, how many times do you need to screw up before you get things right."

I want to snap back at him but I bite my tongue. I let him yell at me for a good fifteen minutes before we hang up. I am so pissed off that suddenly I start to kick the shit of the dresser and all of Hardy stuff falls on the floor.

I quickly try to put everything back in its place. I slid onto the floor as I start to remember when the beatings took a turn for the worst. It was after both of my brothers decided to leave me after they graduated and turned eighteen.

I remember my dad yelling at Dylan, my older brother, before he left. After Dylan left my dad took all his anger out on me. I had to stay home from school for two weeks to let the bruises heal and my mom told everyone that I had strep throat and was highly contagious. I shake away that memory and head off to class.

* * *

The next day in Biology, I try to focus on the lesson but I can't help but keep looking back at Aria and wonder if she has noticed that I have been turning into her personal stalker.

Professor Fremont takes his sweet time wrapping up his lecture so by the time I get into the hallway it is crammed with people. I'm blocking the doorway trying to decide whether or not I should go to my next class, when someone bumps into me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Aria apologizes as she takes a step back away from me. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't have to apologize." I flash her a grin as I move from the door to let others pass.

"I'm sorry," Aria repeats and shakes her head. "I just have a habit of saying sorry."

"It's okay but how about you try to break that habit," I suggest as I give her a small smile. I get a good look at her and notice that her hair is pulled up in a ponytail, wearing jeans, a plain purple shirt, and minimal makeup. There's not a lot to look at but I can't help myself taking a real good look at her.

"I'm trying but like they say old habits die hard," she replies as she gives me a smile. Aria looks back down at the ground, so shy and innocent. I can't seem to get enough of her. She looks like she could use a thousand hugs to erase all of those horrible memories that she carries.

"Can I take you out somewhere?" I ask without even think twice about it. "As a thank you for what you did that night."

Her eyelid flutter open as she looks at me and my heart skips a beat. This has never happened before and I'm unsure what to make of it. "I'm actually supposed to meet Jacob right now, but maybe some other time," she says as she starts to walk off.

I start to follow her. "He seems like a very interesting person. He's in my math class and he always raises his hand but gives the wrong answer."

She seems to smile at this. "He does it on purpose."

"Why?"

"It's on the list."

I pause and raise my eyebrow. "What list?"

She starts to pick up her pace and disappears into the large crowd. I try to follow her but end up losing her in the crowd.

* * *

I enter the dorm to find Hardy already there. "Hey man; how was class?"

He looks up from his papers. "It was alright but I got enough work to last me a whole month. On top of that practice has been rough these past couple of days."

"I know the feeling." I walk towards my bed and lay down.

"Hey, you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure; what do you have in mind?"

"Well let's go out to that bar near campus later tonight?"

"Yeah, might as well. I have nothing better to do," I say.

* * *

**Aria**

I enter my dorm room and try to wrap my head at what just happened. I can't believe that Ezra wanted to go out to night with _me. _Never would I have thought that the popular guy in high school would have wanted to talk to me.

I pull out my journal and start to write. I've been writing in a journal since I was thirteen to put my thoughts on paper. It was a way to get everything out.

_It's funny when sometimes there are things that you just want to forget but you can't seem to get them out of your mind. There are days where I just wish I can forget about it but I can't. I'm desperately trying to find a way to forget but I remember every detail of that night. It is like it is branded into me and I can't get rid of it. _

A knock on the door causes me to stop what I'm doing. I hide my journal back under my pillow and walk to the door. As I open the door, Jacob walks in with two cups of coffee and hands one to me.

"It sounded like you needed one on the phone." He takes off his jacket and places it on the foot of my bed. "Okay, so tell me what's on your mind?"

I look over to my roommate's side of the room. She has dirty clothes all over her bed and papers all over her desk. I sigh, "He's never really talked to me before."

"Who, Ezra?" Jacob asks and I nod. "Did you ever think that maybe he likes you?"

I look at him like he's crazy. "Him like me; no I don't think that's it. He has a girlfriend last time I checked-a super slutty girlfriend who he can touch."

"He could probably touch you too, you know; if you would just let him." He says and I inhale a deep breath. "Okay, I guess we aren't there yet."

I stare at the ceiling and wonder if I will ever be ready. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. Maybe I'll just end up like one of those old ladies with thousands of cats."

"I would never let you turn into that type of person," he sits up and looks at me. "In fact, I think it's time for that makeover I was talking about."

I shake my head. "No, no, and no. Please can we not do that?"

"Come on, Aria. Live a little. What is the harm in change?"

I take a deep breath. "Okay, you're right."

"Wait, you will actually do it?" Jacob looks at me with a shocked face.

"Yes, now let's do it now before I can change my mind."

He smiles and says, "Well at least that will cross out #52 which says to take a chance."

Before I can say anything else he grabs my hand and we are out the door.

* * *

It seems like we have spent hours at the mall because we have several bags of clothing. I can't believe I let myself get talked into this.

"Okay, next stop the hair salon." Jacob says as we sit down on the bench to take a break.

"Wait, we never said anything about that." I say

"Well it won't be a complete makeover until we do something about your hair." He takes my ponytail off. "I think some honey brown highlights and layers in your hair will be perfect."

I take a deep breath and ask myself how I got into this. "Okay, fine. Let's go to the salon before I change my mind."

He gives me a smile and takes my hand into the salon that is in front of us. He goes to the reception desk and asks, "Do you have an available spot for my friend here?"

The girl looks up at him and gives him a flirtatious smile. "Yeah, just let me check." She looks at her list and says, "Well you are in luck, one of our clients canceled, so Seth has an available appointment right now. I'll go get him." She walks off to the back.

Jacob looks at me and gives me a supportive smile. "You can do this; you have gotten this far and you just need that extra step."

I give him a faint smile as the receptionist comes back. "Seth is ready for you."

Jacob walks with me as we follow the receptionist to Seth. "Hello and welcome. What would you like done today?" Seth asks.

Jacob takes over and says, "Could you give her some honey brown highlights and layer her hair? Also could you also give her some side bangs as well?"

Seth looks at me and says, "Yes, of course. Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am." I give him a small smile.

It feels like I have spent hours in this chair when finally Seth reveals my new look. Jacob looks at me and gives me a smile. "Wow, you look hot."

I give myself a good look and give a faint smile. "Wow, this is completely different. " I now have highlights in my hair and bangs. It is completely different and I am actually liking this new look.

"Thank you so much Seth." I do something completely out of the ordinary and give him a hug.

"You are very welcome." He gives me a smile which I return.

* * *

"Alright, Aria; we have one more thing to do tonight." Jacob says as we walk out of the salon.

"What now? I thought this was it for tonight." I turn to look at him.

"Well not exactly; I kind of signed us up for open-mic night tonight at the bar near campus." Jacob gives me a grin.

"You did what?!" I yell at him which causes people to turn in our direction.

"Calm down Aria, you know you have an amazing voice and it's not like you will be there alone. I will be right by your side."

I try to take a deep breath as we continue to make our way to the car. I can't believe he did his, I say to myself. "I don't think I will be able to do it."

"Yes, you can. I believe you can, you just need to believe in yourself."

He's right, I say to myself. "Okay, we'll do it. But just this once and next time consult me about it first."

* * *

We enter the bar and make our way to the stage. I am wearing tight black jeans, a light purple shirt on, with black wedges. I'm so nervous when I take notice of all the people here.

"Don't worry you will be fine." Jacob reassures me and takes my hand as we head toward the back where all the acts are.

As each of the acts go on, I can't help but think that I will mess up and get laughed at. I take a deep breath and shake my head from those thoughts. Next thing I know me and Jacob are up next and I start to panic.

"Hey, look at me," Jacob lifts my chin which causes me to look at him. "You will do fine out there and you are going to show everyone how great you are." His reassurance calms me down as we step on stage.

* * *

**Ezra**

Hardy and I are at the bar near campus playing darts while listening to the singers who are here for open-mic night. Some of them are actually pretty good.

"You suck." Hardy says as he loses for the fourth time in a row tonight.

I laugh and that's when I hear, "Next up we have Aria Montgomery and Jacob Smith." I turn around and notice Aria who looks completely different than this morning. Her hair is in curls and has highlights in it. Her tight jeans show off her body more and I can't help but stare at her. Jacob starts to speak but I can't keep my eyes off of Aria.

"The both of us will be singing "Bring Me Back to Life" by Evanescence." Jacob says as he gives Aria a reassuring look.

_Aria __**Jacob**_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core__  
__Where I've become so numb__  
_  
_Without a soul__  
__My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold__  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Her voice has me captivated from the beginning and I can't help but move closer to the stage. I stare at her and can feel what she is saying as she continues into the chorus. She is making it so difficult just to forget about her.

_[__**Wake me up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**I can't wake up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**Save me**__] Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__[__**Wake me up**__] Bid my blood to run__  
__[__**I can't wake up**__] Before I come undone__  
__[__**Save me**__] Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without__  
__You can't just leave me__  
__Breathe into me and make me real__  
__Bring me__  
__To life__[__**wake me up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**I can't wake up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**Save me**__] Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__[__**Wake me up**__] Bid my blood to run__  
_[_**I can't wake up**_] _Before I come undone__  
__[__**Save me**__] Save me from the nothing I've become_

(Bring me to life)  
[_**I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside**_]  
_(Bring me to life)_  
_  
__Frozen inside without your touch__  
__Without your love, darling__  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

_**All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see**__**  
**__**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems__  
__Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]**__**  
**__**Don't let me die here (It must be something wrong)**__  
__Bring me to life_

_[__**wake me up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**I can't wake up**__] Wake me up inside__  
__[__**Save me**__] Call my name and save me from the dark__  
__[__**Wake me up**__] Bid my blood to run__  
__**[I can't wake up**__] Before I come undone__  
__[__**Save me**__] Save me from the nothing I've become__Bring me to life__  
__[__**I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside**__] __  
__Bring me to life_

I felt the passion in that song with every word she said and can't believe that the tiny little girl on that stage has a voice like that. Once she finishes the last note, she makes eye contact with me. I can't help but to keep looking at her.

Jacob and Aria take a bow and walk off stage. I need to go talk to her and tell her how amazing she is.

"Dude, where are you going?" I hear Hardy yell but I don't listen to him and continue to walk to find Aria.

* * *

**Aria**

I can't believe I just did that. Jacob gives me a big hug backstage and reassures me that I did amazing out there. I just can't get over the fact that Ezra was looking at me with that _look. _It was the look of want, something that I hadn't seen since my twelfth birthday.

"I need to get fresh air, Jacob. I'll be right back." Before he can say anything I walk off and head outside.

I start to walk off when I hear a faint, "Aria, wait up." I turn back to see that it's Ezra.

"Hey," Ezra says trying to catch his breath. "You did amazing back there. I didn't know you could sing."

"Thank you. Actually no one was supposed to know that but Jacob decided to sign us up without my consent." I roll my eyes. "Well I'm gonna head off back to the dorms. Can you do me a favor and tell Jacob that I went back?"

He shakes his head yes and as I start to walk off he grabs my arm and pulls me back into his chest. Before I can say anything his lips are on mine. I move my hands around his neck and ignore my head telling me to stop but I can't stop. His hands are on my waist as we continue to kiss like nothing else mattered in the world at this very moment but us.

* * *

**AN: Okay so there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. once again thanks to LAXGRL4EVA who also gave me idea for the makeover, song, and bar scene so thanks for all of your help. Don't forget to leave a review here or on Twitter at cutiepie0721. Lots of love, Leslie **


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Okay, I'm back! I'm really sorry that this is really really late but I got really busy and then school started so it took me a while to finish this. Also this is a long chapter ( about 11 pgs. on word) so I hope that makes up for the long wait. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter Four

**Aria **

"I can't believe you two kissed." Jacob says as he grins at me. We were both sitting on my bed the next day after class.

"Can we please not talk about that anymore?" He's been asking for all the details since I told him.

"But this is progress," he states. "You let him kiss you and put his hands on you."

"Well actually after about a minute into the kiss I ran remember." I start to think about last night.

_Flashback _

_He kept holding me as if I was going to disappear but once his hands moved from my face to my waist memories kept flooding back._

_I pull back. "I'm sorry but I can't do this." I start to run back as far as I could and tried not to look back as Ezra kept calling out to me. _

_Once I got to the corner, I couldn't hold it in and started to sob uncontrollably. _

_End Of Flashback _

"Have you even spoken to him at all today?" Jacob says snapping me back into reality.

"No, I haven't. I don't even know what to say if I actually saw him." I look at him helplessly. "Plus last time I checked he still has a girlfriend."

"Well maybe he broke up with her. Please don't be so negative."

Before I could answer my phone starts to ring. "Oh my gosh, it's Ezra." I turn to Jacob. "What should I do?"

"Answer it."

"I can't answer it." I toss him the phone as it keeps ringing.

"Yes you can." He tosses me the phone back but not before he hits the answer button.

I take a deep breath and hit the answer button. "Hello."

"Hi Aria; it's Ezra."

"Yes, I know. Um… what's up?"

"Listen I really want to talk to you. Do you think you can come with me somewhere?"

"Right now?" I stare at Jacob unsure of what to do.

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Please Aria."

I look at Jacob who is shaking his head yes and say "Okay, where do you want to meet up?"

"Can you meet me at Hardy's truck in about ten minutes?"

"Is it that rusted one he used to drive in high school? I ask thinking about the truck that I used to see around at school.

"Yeah that's the one."

"Okay sure. I'll see you then." I hang up the phone and give Jacob a scowl.

He is grinning from ear to ear. He claps his hands and does a little dance. "See, taking a chance isn't so bad. In fact, it can turn out to be really good for you."

"But what if I panic or he brings up the kiss? Maybe he will even try to kiss me again." I start pacing in the room. Jacob grabs my shoulders to stop me.

"You will be fine." He looks me in the eyes. "Just be the Aria I know and love."

I grab my hoodie from my dresser drawer and put it on. "Okay, I'll try my damn hardest." I say giving him a small smile.

He laughs and then encloses his arms around me, drawing me in a hug. "If you need something, just call me. I'll always be there for you, remember that."

* * *

By the time I get to the parking lot, I notice that Ezra is not there so I decide to wait by Hardy's truck. As I wait, I watch all the other students rush to and from class and I almost decide to leave. As I step up the curb to head back to my dorm, Ezra exits out of the side doors of the building. He's talking to a girl with wavy blonde hair that runs all the way down here back.

He's wearing jeans that hang low on his hips and dark gray t-shirt. I step back to the truck and wait with my arms folded across my chest. When he notices me, his lips turn upward into a smile and waves good-bye to the girl, who I believe is in my English class.

"Sorry, I'm late. Kellie just needed help with a Philosophy assignment. Did I keep you waiting for a long time?"

I drop my arms to my side but then fold them again across my chest. "No, not really."

He steps off the curb and I began to recoil as he reaches towards my side. At that moment I thought he was going to kiss me so I held my breath. But he grips the door handle which causes me to exhale and relax. I move to the side to let him open the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" He pulls the door open and gives me a look of concern.

I nod, not trusting my voice to say anything. I put one foot up on the floor of the truck and hop in. He slams the door and I set my hands on my lap. All I keep thinking is that I am alone with Ezra in a car and anything could happen.

"Aria, are you sure you're okay because you look a little pale?" he asks with his hands on top of the steering wheel.

I force myself to reply to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. College wears me out at times."

"I know the feeling." He offers me a small smile that crinkles around his eyes as he starts up the engine. It chugs and then backfires. "Sorry, Hardy's truck is a piece of shit."

I give him a reassuring smile. "What happened to your car? Didn't you have one that you drove to school?"

His throat muscles work to swallow a lump at his throat and I can tell that he tensed up. "My dad has this rule that once we leave home, we're on our own. The car that I had was bought by him, so therefore it's his."

I nod, reaching over my shoulder to grab the seatbelt. "I don't have a car either. My parents had offered me my older brother's old car but I said no."

"Why? Wouldn't be easier if you did have a car?" He shoves the shifter into gear and the tires roll forward.

I buckle my seatbelt and look out the window and watch the trees zip by as we pull out into the street. "It seemed like too much responsibility, I guess. Besides, I wasn't really planning on leaving campus much."

He sighs and looks like he wants to tell me something but doesn't. "Listen about the kiss last night-"

I cut him off. "Can we not talk about that right now please?"

He gives me a glance before looking back at the road. "Okay, I'll drop that for now. I kind of have a question for you but you don't have to answer it if you feel uncomfortable." He takes a deep breath. "How come you never hung out with anyone in high school? I realized that you didn't do much during high school."

I keep staring out the window. I'm not sure if I should answer the question or not. I start to scratch the back of my neck. "That's because I didn't do anything during high school."

He gives me another glance, waiting for me to explain, his eyes are on me instead of the road. But I can't tell him anything. My secret is something that I'll take to my grave not to tell the whole world.

"So where are we going?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well there's this really awesome place I heard about where you can stand up on the hills and see the whole town," he says. "I was thinking we could go there. It's not too far of a hike."

I scrunch up my nose and look at my boots. I'm unsure if I will be able to do this. "Okay, I guess we can go on the hike."

He opens his mouth to say something but his phone starts to ring. His brows decline as he reads the name on the phone. "Can you hold on for a second and can you not say anything? This should only take a minute." He says with a guilty face.

I nod, eyeing his phone in his hand. "Sure go ahead."

"Hey babe, what's up?" he answers and I can hear Jackie's voice in the line. I try not to roll my eyes.

"Well don't say things to get them mad and maybe they won't get mad." Ezra pauses. "Yeah, I miss you too. Yes, I will be there for homecoming… No, I haven't gotten my tux yet. I've been busy with my classes and football practice."

A hint of jealousy burns in my heart. Of course, when I was younger I dreamt about going to homecoming with a nice guy and wearing a pretty dress just like any other girl but that dream was crushed with reality.

"I love you too." He says flatly and quickly hangs up the phone.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and the jealousy lifts.

He tosses his phone into the seat that's between us. "That was Jackie… you remember her right?"

I try not to think about what she has done to me. "Yeah, just a little."

"By your tone of voice, I'm guessing you didn't like her."

"Why would you say that?" I glance at him.

"Because not many people do."

"Then why do you even go out with her?" I wonder where the forwardness is coming from.

He shrugs and looks like he is unsure of what to say. "I guess because she's a nice girlfriend. She makes me happy for the most part."

"I'm sorry. I was being pushy wasn't I?" I stop looking at him and continue to stare out the window.

He turns onto a dirt road potholes and a very sharp drop off on the side of it. It weaves up into the mountains that are green and with grass.

"You weren't being pushy, I promise. I was asking you questions first anyways." I notice that his fingers tighten on the wheel.

We are quiet for the rest of the drive and I can tell something must have upset him. It is almost like the wheels in his head are turning as his mind tries to sort through his thoughts.

A ways up the hill, he cranks the steering wheel to the right and veers the truck toward the turnout. The truck bumps and then slants as he pumps the gas again and ramps back up, jolting us from left to right. When we're on flat land again, he directs the bumper at the trees and inches it forward until its close. He shoves the shifter into park and turns the engine off.

A steep hill slopes up in front of us and there is graffiti on the side of the rock in various colors marking dates, lyrics, poems, and declaration of love. There were other cars parked next to us and on the road. People are on the path and up on top of the hill.

"I promise that it's not that far. At least that's what I've been told. But if you feel like it's getting intense, just let me know and we will stop."

"Okay, I will." We both open our doors and step out of the truck. We meet at the front of the truck and I tuck my hands into my pockets.

We walk up the dirt path and pass a couple sitting on a boulder in hiking boots. They wave at us and Ezra waves back while I stare up at a rock that is stained with paint.

"What is that?" I point at it and read one of the quotes. _"Seize the day, take hold of it, and make it whatever you want."_

Ezra walks up right next to me and we are almost shoulder to shoulder. "I guess it's a tradition for the seniors at the university come up here and write words of wisdom to all future seniors."

_"Rock on and prosper." _I glance at him and I try not to laugh. "That's very deep."

He laughs and lines form around his mouth. "I never said they were all words of wisdom."

I scoot over toward the rocky hill to gain a little distance between us. "It seems like a good idea. It kind of marks the end with your college years."

"It does, doesn't it?" He hops over a massive rock, his legs stretching as he lands on top of it, and then leaps off the other side. "It kind of reminds me of the bonfire that we had at the end of the summer. We wrote down our thoughts on a piece of paper and then burn it."

"I never went to that," I admit and even if I did I would be tormented by them whispering that I was a devil worshiper who never ate anything. Because of coarse my horrible hair job, excessive black eyeliner, and antisocial behavior could have only been the work of the devil.

"Oh," He looks at me for a while and I try to not to look back at him. "Aria, I'd like to know more about you. I mean you saved me that night, we have kissed, and I barely know anything about you."

I pluck a leaf off a bush and peel at the waxy edges. "Well there's not much to know. I'm a pretty boring person."

"I doubt that. You seem like an interesting person." He kicks a rock over the ledge of the cliff. "Let's make a deal. I tell you something about me and then you can tell me something about you."

"What kind of things?"

"Whatever you want to tell me, I won't force you to tell me anything that you don't want to tell me."

We halt as we reach the end of the path. It widens to an area bordered by hills and boulders and there's an area bordered by hills ad boulders and there's an enormous cliff paved by edges that look like stairs. It seems pretty steep, but climbable.

"How do we get up?" I drop the leaf onto the ground and tip my head back to look at the top.

Rubbing his hands together, he grabs a hold of one of the stairs and props his show onto the lower one. "We climb up." With a bounce on his knee, he climbs up sort of like climbing a rock wall. He looks back at me. "Are you coming up?"

I glance behind me at the path curving down the hill, and then back up at the cliff. Take a chance, I tell myself. Even though I am terrified of heights, I grip the coarse edge, bounce onto my toes and heave myself up. I maneuver myself up but when I look down I freeze. I start to think about all the horrible things that could happen.

"Hey, are you okay down there?" He stands at the top with his hands on his hips. "Are you going to make it?"

I take a deep breath and shake those thoughts from my head. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I squeeze my eyes tightly and my back bows inward.

"Fuck Aria," he says. "Give me your hand and I'll help you get up here."

My hands are gripping the rock tightly and I don't think I'll be able to make it up there. I keep my eyes closed trying to make sure that I don't look down. I feel my knees tremble and buckle underneath me.

"Open your eyes Aria," I open my eyes and notice that he has climbed down and his feet are just above my head. "Give me your hand and I'll help you get up." He extends his arm towards me waiting for me to give him my hand.

I look at him and I'm not sure if I should trust him. I bite my lip and shake my head. "I'm fine. I can do this on my own. I was just thrown off for a moment."

He sighs and the muscles in his arm relax. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"Just a little," I say as I hold on for dear life on the jagged rocks.

"Just give me your hand," he repeats, his voice soft, but his eyes demanding. "I'll help you up."

I shut my eyes and place my hand into his. Our fingers entwine, a shock zips through my arm sort of like the one I felt during our kiss, and my eyes lift to him.

Tightening his grip, Ezra hoists me up, the muscles of his arms flexing until I'm on the next stair. When he reaches the top, he lets go, but only to heave himself up. Then he extends his hand over the ledge and I grab it without hesitation. He pulls me up and I stumble a bit as I try to regain my steadiness.

I feel his hand come around my back, touching me just above my waist to steady me. My body stiffens as I feel a mixture of emotions that come over me. I like that he's touching me, his gentle hands, and the warmth of his nearness. But then my mind starts to flash back to a big rough hand shoving me onto my bed.

"Don't touch me, please," I try to add space between us and try to forget the memory.

"It's okay," he says and he puts his hands to his side. "I was just trying to steady you and make sure you didn't fall."

"I'm sorry… it's just that… never mind. It has nothing to do with you. I just have issues."

"I don't want to seem pushy or anything. But you seem kind of jumpy. Do you mind if I ask why?"

I look away to the view in front of us. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," he says and faces the opening of the cliff.

I move up beside to him, leaving a small gap between us. The hills roll for miles; green, flourishing dotted with trees and hikers. The blue sky seems endless and the sun is shining bright.

"It kind of reminds me of that painting that Mr. Smith had on his in his classroom." Ezra says turning his head towards me.

"The one he was always so proud of and always talked about too much?" I look at him with a small smile.

He laughs and his head falls forward. "Didn't he always tell that story every class period?"

I laugh with him and say "I think it was a tradition. I guess it was his way of bragging that he had a life outside of school."

"How long do you want to stay up here?"

"It doesn't matter, but if you want to go we can go right now."

"I don't want to go back just yet," he says and pauses. "But do you want to go?"

I look back at the scenery. "I'd like to stay for a bit longer if that's okay."

"That's more than okay." He sits down in the dirt and then pats the spot next to him. I stare at that spot for a second, unsure if I should sit there or not.

"Come on, I don't bite," He smiles at me. I drop to the ground and cross my legs. We sit close to each other but I don't move over.

"I kind of hate football," he reveals to me as we sit together staring over the cliff.

"Really? Why?" I say shocked that he said that.

His finger trails along the scar that runs down half his cheekbone. "I guess because the violence gets to me sometimes."

"I don't like football either. There's only one purpose and that's to dominate over the other team. I just hate it."

He shakes his head, laughing. "Well I wouldn't go that far but I understand where you are coming from. But I'm just the quarterback so all I really do is just throw the ball."

"I think I know what position you play and what you do. My dad was your coach, remember. Therefore I had to listen to him talk about football during dinner." I respond dragging my pinkie back and forth on the dirt.

"He's a nice guy, though," he states giving me a sideways glance. "I liked him. He was like a second dad."

I knew I shouldn't ask but I really need to. It has been bugging me for months that I left him that night. I never did believe him when he said that it just happened that once.

"Ezra, what happened that night? That night where I walked in and your dad was hitting you. Had it happened before that night?"

He clears his throat and balls his hands into fists. "I think it's your turn to say something about yourself." He avoids my question but I don't blame him.

"I really don't have much to say about myself," I refuse to look at him. "Nothing interesting anyway."

"Come on, just one little thing about yourself. It can be anything. I promise I won't judge."

I try to think really hard about one detail about myself that isn't too personal. I shrug and say, "I like to kick box down at the gym sometimes."

"Kick box?" he gives me a questioning look. "Really? I never would have thought that about you."

"I guess I like it so much because it helps me relax." I sigh and continue to look at view.

I feel his eyes scan my body from my toes to my face and I feel my cheeks heat up. "You look too tiny to be a kick boxer. I just can't picture you doing much damage."

"I don't do it for a sport, just for fun. It's just a good way to… I don't know…" I trail off because the rest is too personal to tell.

"To take your inner anger out," he finishes off for me.

I nod. "Yeah, kind of."

"Let's make a deal. Next time you go, call me. I would love to go. My coach has been bugging me to get into better shape. Then you can show me how much damage that tiny little body of yours can do."

I bite my lip to keep myself from smiling. "Deal but I don't go that often."

"Only when you feel like kicking some ass," he teases and gives me a smile.

I smile back. "Something like that."

He turns sideways so he's facing me and crisscrosses his legs. "Okay, so I have another question. Do you remember that time when your family came over at my house for one of those barbeques that my dad does for the Super Bowls and somehow one of the collector footballs disappeared? Everyone thought it was my brother Tom did it because he was acting weird that night. But I swear to God that I saw walk out to your car with it under your sweater."

I tuck my feet under my butt and cover my face with my hands, embarrassed that he remembered that. "My brother told me to do that. He told me that if I didn't do it, he would tell my mom that I was the one who broke her favorite vase. I'm so sorry." I peak between the cracks of my fingers.

"Aria, I'm just messing with you. To be honest, I thought that was fucking hilarious." He smiles at me.

"No, it was not. It was horrible. I bet your brother got into so much trouble that night."

"Not really, he was eighteen." He moves my hands away from my face. "And whenever my dad was being an ass, he just left."

"I feel like an ass. I'm pretty sure my brother still has it in his room. I should have given it back to you or made him do it."

"No way, just keep it." He's still holding my hand as he guides my arm toward my knees. I'm very aware of his touch on my skin but unsure if I should pull back or not. "My dad can go without some of his shit."

"Are you sure?" I keep looking his hand on my arm. "I swear if you want it back, I'll give it back."

He laughs softly and then his fingers graze the inside of my wrist which causes my body to shiver. "I promise. No harm, no foul."

He looks at me with a strange expression, like he is unsure of something. He licks his lips and presses them together. I wonder if he is going to kiss me again but he doesn't.

Turning back to the cliff, he frees my hand and I immediately miss his touch. He flexes his hand when it begins to tremor.

"What's wrong with your hand? Did you hurt in on our way up?" I ask struggling to find my voice.

He balls it into a fist and places it on his lap. "It's nothing. I just broke a few bones a while ago and that sometimes happens."

"Does it affect how you play?"

"At times, but I can handle it."

"Can I ask you a question?" I stare at his scars on his knuckles and remember that night.

"Sure."

"How did you get those scars on your hand?" I want to reach out and touch them but I decide against it.

"I punched a wall." He puts his hand out in front of him.

"What?" I give him a look.

"It wasn't on purpose or anything. It was by accident. Accidents happen."

I think about his dad slamming his fist into his face. "Yeah, I guess they do. But sometimes bad things happen in the hands of bad people."

He nods and gets up, cleans off the dirt from his jeans. "We should head back. I got a paper to write for a class." He offers me his hand but I get up by myself.

"Now I just have to make it back down safely."

He smiles at me. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you get down safely, if you let me."

My eyes widen at his words and at the cliff. I trusted him to get me up here; I can trust him to get me back down safely. I just hope that he doesn't shove me down and break me into pieces because I'm already broken and don't know if I can handle being broken once more.

* * *

**AN: so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, i tired to get this on here as soon as i finished it. Thank you so much for your support on my story. Please review on here or on twitter at cutiepie0721. **


	6. Chapter Five

**AN: New chapter! YAY! so this chapter didn't take too long to get published but it's kind of short. but I have already started writing chapter six so hopefully I will update as soon as I finish it. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot. :) **

* * *

Chapter Five

**#43: Don't take shit from anyone **

**Ezra**

I've been have an amazing dream. Aria and I are climbing down the cliff. As I help her down, she stumbles back against the rocks and bits her lip. With my eyes focused on her lips, I place my hands on the rocky wall, so I have her trapped between my arms.

I tip my head down and breathe against her neck. She shivers and I want to make her shiver her more. I move my hands down the rocks and grip her hips. She tips her head back as I grip her hips harder and her lips part as her head falls back. When I hear her moan, it makes drives me even more crazy.

"Tell me you want me," I say as I pull her towards me.

"I want you," she breathes.

Lifting her up, my lips come crashing down towards hers as I press up against her. Right now, I want nothing more than to rip her clothes off and make her mine.

"Wake up, lover boy." A feel a hand on my cheek and I try to move it away because they're ruining my perfect dream.

"Come on, sexy. Wake up." Someone pounces on me which causes me to wake up. I blink my eyes several times and get a clear view of Jackie.

"Surprise," she says as she straddling my lap wearing denim shorts and a blue lacy top.

"What are you doing here?" I rise up on my elbows, wanting nothing more to go back to my dream to see how it ends.

Her eyes narrow at me. "Way to say hello to your girlfriend. God Ezra, you can be such an asshole sometimes."

I sigh and give her a fake smile. "Sorry babe, it's just between school and practice I hardly have anytime for sleep."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well wake up because I am only here for an hour. So let's do something before I go home."

"As much as I would love to do something with you, I have class to go to," I respond. "How did you even get in here anyways?"

"I have my ways," she gives me a smirk. "Hardy let me into the room though and then left. I swear I don't understand his problem with me. Every time I just look at him, he runs in the other direction."

"He's just quiet." I sit up and the white sheet falls off my chest.

Jackie takes in every scar that runs along my chest and arms. "You know they have laser treatments that can help those scars fade away? Maybe you should do it." She cups my cheek with her hand. "You would look perfect, if you just didn't have those scars."

I slide away from her and get up. I go to my dresser, pull out a red t-shirt out, and slip it on. "There, now you don't have to look at them anymore."

She crinkles her nose. "I didn't mean to be rude. I was just telling you the truth."

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her, changing the subject. I grab a pair of jeans and put them on.

"I don't care. Surprise me. Just make sure it's somewhere nice."

"You know, I don't have my car, right."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Duh, Ezra. I'm not stupid. That's why I made my mom give me hers. She's stuck at the mall so we have to make this a quickie." She flashes me a grin as she struts down the hall swaying her hips.

As she approaches the door she stops, waiting for me to open the door. We step out into the sunshine and the campus yard is packed with people going to and from class.

We start down the path and I notice Aria and Jacob coming towards us. Aria is wearing a purple shirt on and her hair pulled up. That's when my mind drifts back to my dirty dream that I was having and how good it felt to have her in my arms.

She hasn't noticed us yet because it looks like she is having a serious conversation with Jacob. Jacob is waving his arms in the air animatedly and that's when her eyes meet mine. I notice that they light up for a quick second but when she notices Jackie, they fill with hatred.

I start to wave at her and they walk towards us. Once they reach us, Aria hands me my ID card. "Here, I'm supposed to give you this." Her tone is flat.

I take it from her and offer her a small smile. "Thanks but how did you end up with this?"

"Hardy took it by mistake and he saw me this morning in class and told me to give it to you." She shrugs.

Jackie gives Aria a look of disgust. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aria Montgomery."

Jackie snorts. "Wait, Aria as in the Anorexic Satan Worshiper. Wow. Different clothes but same skinny body. Starve yourself much?"

"Jackie, back off." I say in a tight voice.

Jacob's eyes widen as if he just remembered something. I wonder what Aria has told Jacob about Jackie.

"Maybe I should be asking you, what the hell are you doing hanging around her?" Jackie glares at me.

That's when Jacob steps forward and gets into Jackie's face. "I don't know why you are so cocky because if you take away the push up bra, fake tan, dyed hair and fancy clothes, all you would be is a skinny bitch with a bad nose job."

Jackie gasps and her eyes widen. "I did not get a nose job."

"Whatever you say." He smirks at her and links arms with Aria. "See you later, Ezra."

Aria doesn't look at me when they walk off and head towards the front entrance of the campus.

Jackie turns to me and puts her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing talking to that girl? You do remember who she is, right?"

"Yes, I do remember. She's Aria Montgomery." I shrug and continue to walk. "She was in the same grade and really quiet."

"She was also a freak." Jackie laces her fingers through mine. "She's anorexic and used to wear all these baggy clothes. Oh and she had that awful haircut and never talked to anyone."

"Jackie, stop talking about her like that. First of all, she isn't anorexic or a Satan Worshiper. Second of all, I don't think she ever was like that. She's pretty normal." I sigh and think about how Aria looked before she walked off. "Besides, she helped me with some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she questions, giving me a hard stare. "Are you sleeping with her? Is that what it is?"

For a second, I want to tell her that we kissed and watch her walk away from my life. But then what the hell would I do? Date Aria? As much as my mind loves that idea, she's too good for me and even from the moments I've spent with her, I've felt everything way too much.

"No, I haven't slept with her. She's just a friend that I talk to sometimes," I sigh and know that it's just the partial truth.

**Aria **

Jacob and I are in the library and no one is here except the librarian. I start to wonder if she's happy or lives alone with cats.

"So when are we going to talk about what happened?" Jacob asks as he scans the pages of his textbook.

I shrug, unsure of what to say to him. "What's there to talk about?" I start to highlight a note on my page.

Jacob snatches the marker away from my hand. "The fact that you just let that bitch talk that way to you and Ezra standing there doing nothing."

"Why would he say anything? It's not like he was a helping hand before. Why would anything change now? I'm not his problem." I look over Jacob's shoulder to take a peek outside the window.

"What happened there was the story of my life. It was nothing new. Plus soon she will be gone and I won't have to see here anymore."

He drops the marker onto the table. "What happened with that bitch was not okay. You need to grow some confidence; that same confidence that you had that night when you sang in front of all those people. Next time stand up to her and pull out those tacky extensions out her hair." He winks at me and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Wait, she wears extensions?" I ask and he nods. I shake my head. "If it were the people who tortured you, would you have been so confident?"

"We aren't talking about me, remember," he presses with hard eyes. He shuts his book and crosses his arms. "We're talking about you."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? It's giving me a headache." I grab my things and stand up from our table. "How about we call it a night?"

"Okay but when we get back to my room, I'm adding _don't take shit from anyone _to the list." He gets up, pushes in his chair, and grabs his things.

**Ezra**

It's been about a week since I last saw Aria. The last time was when Jackie was here which ended in a meaningless fuck and a half-hearted goodbye. The more time that we don't see each other the more I think about her.

"What the fuck is your problem today?" Hardy chucks the football down the field post so it's far from my reach. We are both in our uniforms, sweaty, and exhausted.

"Can we please call it a day? I'm fucking exhausted and practice ended two hours ago." Hardy looks at me and I can tell that he is ready to pass out.

"Yeah, sure that's fine." I kick one of the cones which ends up flying over towards the bleachers. I look up at the clear blue sky trying to calm down. "What time is it anyways?"

He shrugs and starts to walk across the field toward the tunnel that leads into the locker room. "I don't know but it's pretty late and I'm done."

I start to follow him when I notice Aria in the corner of my eye. I see her sitting in the grass below a tree at the far end of the field on the other side of the fence. She is concentrated on her work that is spread out in front of her.

I realize that I am the one avoiding her because of all the feelings that she gives me and I'm not used to it. She makes me want to protect her, hold her tight and never let go. I make my way towards her, taking off my helmet. She's so concentrated on what she is doing that she doesn't notice me jumping the fence and walking towards her.

I stop a few feet away from her. Her hair is in a messy bun and she is wearing a short sleeve shirt with her jacket tied around her waist. She is reading off of one of the pages but when she notices my shadow she glances up at me. Her eyes widen and her body spasms.

"You scared me," she puts her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, I could tell. Sorry about that." I run my fingers through my hair and give her a small smile. "So what are you doing here?" I crouch down in front of her but make sure that I don't get too close.

"Just catching up on some homework." She gazes out to the field. "It reminds me of when I used to hang out with my dad while he was coaching."

"Really, I don't ever remember seeing you there." I suddenly feel like such an ass for saying that to her. "How old were you when you did that?"

"I started when I was about ten and I kept going ever since." She tries to focus on her papers. "Plus, it's not like I can do my homework at my dorm. My roommate… well… she likes to have guests. If you know what I mean." Her cheeks turn red which causes me to smile at how cute she is, in a really innocent way.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So you have to give her a few hours alone." I try not laugh but instead give her a sympathetic smile.

She gathers up her papers and stacks them into a pile. "Yeah."

Before I can stop myself I say, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks looking confused.

"For not telling Jackie to keep her mouth shut. I know I should have and I'm sorry," I say.

"You don't have to be sorry for not sticking up for me. She is your girlfriend after all."

"No, I should have stuck up for you. It didn't matter that she is my girlfriend. I owe you that much."

She presses her lips together. "You don't owe me anything Ezra. What I did that night to help you wasn't a big deal and if I walked away without helping you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

But I do owe her even though she doesn't realize it. Because of her, I don't have many scars from that night. "What are you doing tonight?"

She stands up and gathers her books and papers. "I don't know. I think Jacob and I are just going to watch a movie in his dorm. Why?"

"How long do you think your room will be um… preoccupied?" I ask and she starts to blush.

"I'm not sure. But I'll probably just go to Jacob's dorm so it doesn't matter."

"Why don't you come out with Hardy and me tonight? We are going to check out this club downtown. It might suck but it beats sitting around in your room." I flash her a smile and I hope she says yes.

She bites her lip and looks back at the field before look back at me. "I don't know… I don't think that I can plus I don't think that's my scene."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Is it because I'm that bad to be around?" I say in a teasing voice.

"No…" She locks her eyes with mine and gives me a small smile.

"Okay, then come with us. It will be fun and if you don't you end up have a horrible time, we will leave."

She sighs and knows that she can't get out of this. "Okay, fine. I'll go with you guys."

I give her a big smile and that's when it clicks that I have been flirting with her. It just came so natural with her. "Okay, well meet us around nine-ish at Hardy's truck."

She nods and turns to walk off quickly. I wonder why she's so afraid to get close to anybody around here except for Jacob. I can't help but wonder why.

* * *

**AN: So I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and thanks to all those who do review/fav/follow my story, you have no idea how much that means to me. Also to Rosewood girl 317: Ezra's dad didn't hurt Aria but it will come out to who hurt her and how it affects her. The next chapter will be at the club ;). Lots of love, Leslie **


	7. Chapter Six

**AN: First of all, I want to say I'm soooooooo sorry that it took my so long to finish this chapter. After I posted five, I had already started on this one but got really busy with my mock trial competition and school work. But I finally got it done and to make up for it, this is a long chapter. Second of all, I want to thank all of those who have left reviews because they truly make my day and of course I can't forget those who read my story/favorite/alert my story. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own PLL. :( **

* * *

Chapter Six

**Aria**

_ I remember pink and white birthday balloons and decorations all over the room. My mom is on the other side of the table with a camera in her hand. She keeps clicking the button taking several pictures. _

_ The flash hits my eyes over and over again and I just wish it would just stop. I want her to stop taking pictures that will mark this day forever._

_ "Make a wish, sweetie," my mom says smiling away making sure she captures this moment. _

_ I stare at the cake that says "Happy Birthday Aria" and just want this day to end. Make a wish? Why would I?_

_ Everyone is watching me waiting to blow out the candles. They are clueless to what just happened to me. _

_ Make a wish? Make a wish?_

_ There are no such things as wishes. _

My roommate, Kate, enters the room as I write the last line. She's pretty tall, with long blonde straight hair with a streak of blue. Her nose is pierced and has a tattoo of a bow on the back of her neck. She has a tight black shirt, skinny jeans, and boots on.

"Have you seen my leather jacket?" she asks as she shuts the door and tosses her book bag on her bed.

I quickly close my journal and place it behind me. "No, I haven't."

She sighs. "Damn it! I think I might have lost it at the club. That was my favorite jacket."

"If I find it, I'll make sure to give it to you." I place my journal under my pillow and get up from my bed.

She opens her drawer and starts to take out a red scarf. "Are you heading out?"

I nod grabbing my grey hoodie. "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, I might have someone over so I'll put this scarf on the doorknob so you won't have to see something you don't want to see." She winks at me.

"Okay, I'll make sure to check before I come in." I grab the doorknob and walk out the room. I sigh and wished that I had my own dorm room or at least a better roommate.

* * *

"Why did I even say yes? I feel like I have just gotten myself in over my head," I tell Jacob as I fill him in on what happened. "Like really bad."

"Calm down Aria. It will be just fine. Now start from the beginning." Jacob pats the spot next to him.

I sit down and let my bag fall onto the floor. "Well I told you that Ezra asked me to go to the club with him and Hardy tonight and I may have accidentally said yes. Although I knew I shouldn't have because it is going to be horrible."

"How do you accidentally say yes to something like that?"

"Because he kept smiling at me and getting me all flustered. I couldn't think straight which caused me to say yes." I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down.

Jacob grins at me and starts to laugh. "Oh my gosh, Aria. You have a crush on Ezra."

I shake my head. "No, I don't have a crush on him." I start to get flustered just by the thought of it.

"Yes, you do. Don't try to deny it. Your very first crush, how exciting!" He bounces up and down on his mattress like a little kid who just got the best news ever.

I'm still shaking my head while I get up from his bed. "No, I don't. Why would I have a crush on him? I mean, he is good looking and I've known him since the third grade. He also is easy to talk to at times." I pause because I don't want to say anymore. "I've had crushes before, just not in a while."

"Whatever Aria. You so know that you have a crush on him, you just don't want to admit it." He picks up the remote and turns off his television. "This will be good, and we can then cross of number five from the list."

"I am not dancing. I will go but I refuse to dance." I argue. "Dancing involves touching and touching involves getting close to people. I just don't think I can do that."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is believe that you can. You've done it with me many times." Jacob puts his arm around me. "I mean, think about when we first met. You could barely talk to me and it always seemed like you wanted to hurt me and now look at you. You got a makeover and you are sitting with me in my room. You have come a long way."

"Yes, but you are you and I feel comfortable around you. I trust you."

"Yeah, I know but I had to earn it."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I'm still surprised you stuck it out."

He hops off of his bed and opens his dresser drawer. "It's okay. You were so worth it." He gives me his signature smile.

I give him a weird face. "What's with you today? You seem really happy."

He takes out a blue button down shirt with front pockets. "You remember about that guy I was telling you about?"

I nod. "That guy in your Chemistry class?"

"Yeah that's the one. He talked to me today and I mean really talked to me for more than five minutes."

I give him a knowing a smile. "Do you think he likes you?"

He shrugs like it's no big deal but continues to smile. "It's hard to tell who he likes, but who knows maybe he does." He tugs his shirt over his head and wiggles his arms through his sleeves.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask.

"Yeah, with you to the club."

I get up from the bed and give him a big hug. "Thank you so much for doing this with me."

"No problem." He hugs me back.

"But I'm only dancing with you tonight." I grab a marker from his desk and go over to his list. I cross out number five from the list.

"Sounds like a great plan to me." He offers me his elbow and I link my arm with his, feeling safe with him by my side. We walk down the hall and make our way outside.

It's kind of late, the sky is black, and the stars are shinning bright. We pass a couple on a bench who are kissing each other passionately. It makes me blush because for a split second I imagined Ezra and I in their places.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Jacob asks me.

I try not to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

He sighs but doesn't ask me again. When we reach the grass, he stops and pulls me back. "Wait, just a second."

"What? Is something wrong?" I wonder why he made us stop.

"He slants his head to the side and then his hand snaps out, his fingers snagging thin my hair. With one swift yank, he's yanked out my elastic from my hair. "There we go. Now that's so much better."

I gather my hair behind my head and stick out my hand. "Why did you do that?"

"To show off your beautiful hair. Come on you got a haircut and now it's time to show it off again."

"Give it back please."

He raises his hand and stretches the elastic on two of his fingers.

"Please, don't. Just give it back," I plead, wanting nothing more than to put my hair back up.

He flicks his thumb so the elastic flings through the air into the darkness. "Whoops."

"I can't believe you fucking did that." I try to calm myself down before I panic.

"Chill out Aria. Your hair looks fine."

I give him a glare. "I just need to put my hair up. Please help me find it," I feel tears sting at the corners of my eyes. "God dammit Jacob, where the fuck is it?"

He notices how freaked out I am and his skin color drains in realization that he did something wrong. "I don't think we will be able to find it. I'm sorry."

I begin to panic. "I can't breathe," I gasp.

_"You're hair smells so good, Aria," he says, twisting a strand of my long brown hair around his finger._

Jacob walks towards me and gives me a hug. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think that it would be such a big deal."

I wipe my years away and take a slow deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. It's just… it brings back things I don't want to remember."

"You'll be okay, I promise. I'll be by your side the whole entire time." He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Okay. Just don't leave my side please." I glance at the doors, right as Ezra and Hardy come strolling around the corner of the dorm building.

Ezra's hair is tousled with stray pieces hanging in his eyes and he has on a hooded black thermal shirt, with dark jeans that ride extremely low on his hips. I bet when he raises his arms above his head his stomach will show.

"Aria, you're staring," Jacob says under his breath and prods me in the ribcage with his elbow.

"What?" I blink at him.

He tries to contain his smile. "You were staring at a particular someone."

"No I wasn't." I argue back. "Wait, was I?"

He nods his head once. "Yeah, you were and your mouth was hanging open."

"Hey," Ezra says. "Were you two just arguing?"

I shake my head. "No, we were just talking heatedly."

"Okay…" He gives me a skeptical look. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we are." I step aside so him and Hardy can walk between us and lead the way.

Jacob pulls his cigarettes out of his pocket and pops one into his mouth as we trail behind them. "Are we gonna ride with them?"

"No." I swing my gaze over to the rusted single cab truck where no other vehicles are parked. "Unless they want to ride in your car."

"Well then let's offer to drive then," Jacob says. "And then you can be our DD since you never drink. Unless you want to drink tonight, it'll probably clam you down."

"I drank one beer that one time," I protest. "And it didn't relax me at all."

"You do know that one beer isn't going to do much to you. You need something with a kick." He sighs, retrieving his lighter from his pocket.

"We can't drink at the club," I say as he flicks the light with his thumb. Cupping his other hand around the flame, he lights the end of the cigarette. "Remember what happened last time you tried that at a club?"

He inhales the smoke before puffing it out in front of his face. "Yeah, good point. Don't want to go back to the holding cell."

"You are lucky that it was your birthday and they let go you go."

"I also flirted with one of the officers." He grins as a thin trail of smoke snakes out of his lips.

"So, who wants to sit on whose lap?" Ezra asks with his hand on the open door of the truck. His eyes are on me and there is a hint of amusement on his lips. "Personally, I think there's only one option here."

I point towards Jacob's black Camry parked a few feet down the parking lot. "I think we are just gonna take Jacob's car. If you want, you guys can ride with us."

"That's fine with me. That way, I don't have to be responsible for driving," Hardy replies tossing his keys up in the air and catching them in his hand like a baseball.

I really wished they weren't riding with us so Jacob could give me a speech of encouragement. As we walk over to Jacob's car, I comb my fingers through my hair and sigh. I open the door to the passenger seat while Ezra and Hardy hop in the backseat. Jacob turns up the radio and presses on the pedal, ripping the tires against the wet pavement. Jacob is a crazy driver. He has a drawer full of tickets and when he was a teenager his parents took his car away twice. He always seems to be in a hurry, like he kind of is with life.

Hardy leans forward, bracing his hand on the back of my seat, and I angle my head to the side. "Can I smoke in here, man?" he asks Jacob.

Jacob raises his cigarette, which is almost burnt to the end. "Of course." After Hardy gives Jacob directions, no one speaks for a while and I worry that the night is going to end in a tragic silence. Then Ezra scoots forward and props his arms on the console.

"Hardy and I have this brilliant idea," he says. "You remember that rock we climbed up to? The one that all the seniors go to and tag?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

He leans his weight on his arms, slanting even closer to me, and I try not to hold my breath. "Well, we want to go up there and tag it."

"But we're not seniors." I adjust my seatbelt on my shoulder. "Well, duh, I guess you already knew that."

He laughs at me in an amused tone. "We do know that, which makes it fun. We were thinking we could drive up to the rock and put something on it tonight."

I look at the time on the clock. "But it's already late." I try to protest because I really don't want to be going there this late at night.

"We'll be okay." Jacob veers onto a slender side road that squeezes between two-story brick buildings.

There are people walking up and down the sidewalk. Most of the girls are wearing the skimpiest dress with the highest heels. I look down at my converses, my black skinny jeans, and the fitted white shirt beneath my unzipped jacket. All of a sudden I feel really self-conscious and feel ridiculous for being here.

Jacob turns into a small parking spot and squishes the car into it. It's a tight fit and I have to crack the car door open and maneuver out. Hardy rolls down his window, sticks his head out, and putting his hands onto the roof, heaves his body out the open window.

"You're a lot skinnier than I am." He props up on his toes and jumps to the ground. "I would have gotten stuck if I tried that."

Smiling, I walk around to the front of the car where Jacob is waiting for me with his elbow extended out. I notice a lanky guy with long black hair leaning against a lamppost near the street. He eyes me as he sips from his beer bottle and when he moves it away from his lips, the look he gives me send chills all over my body.

"Hey there sexy," he slurs and I get closer to Jacob. "You look fucking fine tonight."

I hang on tighter to Jacob trying to block his voice out of my head. "Are you talking to her or me, because I couldn't tell," Jacob smarts off to the guy.

The guy's eyes darken and turn cold with the need to conquer someone. I've seen that look before and it makes me want to gag.

The drunken man shifts his body forward and wobbles towards us. "You want to repeat that again so I can fucking kick your ass for it."

I pull Jacob's arm, ready to run, jump into the car, lock all the doors, and cower on the floor. "Just leave it alone Jacob. It's not worth it. Can we just go back to the car?"

Ezra steps up beside us, his fingers brushing up the inside of my arm, and the man's eyes rise to meet his.

"Shut your fucking drunken mouth, turn around, and go home," Ezra orders calmly pointing his finger down the street.

The man's lips part like if he is going to say something but closes it quickly. He tosses the beer bottle out into the street where it shatters into pieces. He then drags his feet as he walks toward the corner.

Jacob and I blow out a breath of relief, our eyes wide as we stare at each other in shock.

Jacob turns to Ezra. "You are like a knight in shining armor."

I catch a faint hint of Ezra's musky scent mixed with cologne giving me familiar feelings from the night that we kissed. "Thank you," I tell him.

He smiles, leaning down so his face is near mine. I held my breath for a second. "You're welcome."

We head up the sidewalk with Jacob and I in the front and Hardy and Ezra in the back. Hardy keeps whispering to Ezra and then suddenly we hear a grunt. When I turn around, Hardy is hunched over, cradling his gut.

"You fucking asshole," he growls and he collapses onto his knees. My eyes bulge as he stands up straight and prowls toward Ezra, raising his fists. Ezra does nothing but stand there like it's nothing.

"Oh my God!" I cry, instinctively stepping for him as the memories of that night when I saved him from his father beating the shit out of him surface.

Hardy surrenders his hands out in front of him and steps back from Ezra. "Aria, I was just messing with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I cover my mouth with my hand, feeling like an idiot. The drunken man has put my nerves up way too high.

Ezra shoots a piercing look at Hardy as he edges toward me. "It's okay," he says cautiously. "Hardy was just giving me a hard time about something so I hit him in the stomach as a joke. "

I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just thought he was going to hurt you."

"You don't need to be sorry, Aria." He glances at Jacob then back at me and his shoulder shifts forward as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

I tense from the rush of this touch and the fear of it. It feels so much more personal then when we were climbing up the cliff, because there's no point to it except to touch each other.

I look at Jacob for help, but he mouths, _relax and breathe._

I order my erratic heart to shut the hell up and even though it continues to pound on my chest, I manage to make it all the way to the club door with Ezra's arm around my shoulder. It's something new, fresh, and raw and I don't know what to make of it.

* * *

**Ezra**

Aria has to be the most skittish person I've ever met which says a lot since every time my dad would raise his voice, my brothers and I would scatter around the house and hide while we were being hunted down.

Hardy was giving my shit about checking out Aria's ass, which I was, but I couldn't help it. She's just so tiny and the way she swings her hips is just captivating and kind of sexy, although she's probably not doing it on purpose.

"You're going to get yourself into deep shit," Hardy remarks as we walk behind them.

I transfer my gaze from Aria's ass to Hardy and give him a scowl. "Why?"

"Because of her," he points his finger towards Aria. "Do you know what Jackie would do if you ever cheated on her."

"What she would do is move one to the next guy that told her she had a nice body." I stuff my hands into my pockets and step around a pole.

"Okay, you're probably right on that one," he says and aims his finger back at Aria. "But do you know what Jackie would do to Aria if she ever found out there was something going on between the two of you?"

"There's nothing going on between the two of us."

"Sure but what about that kiss that could possibly turn into something more?"

I shake my head, frustrated and conflicted. "She ran remember and she's not the type of girl who would be the 'other women.' Plus she's sweet and innocent and I can't and won't do that to her."

"That's a dangerous combination for someone like you." He reaches for the pack of cigarettes in his front pocket. "Listen, I'm completely fine with you dumping Jackie's ass for someone knew. But I suggest you break it off before you go after Aria." He swallows hard. "She kind of reminds me of Amy."

Amy is Hardy's older sister who took her life at the age of sixteen. He was never the same after that and I know that it still affects him in some ways now.

"I promise you that I'm not going to bring Aria into anything." I kick an empty cup across the road.

"Just think with your head and not your dick." He smirks at me.

I swing my arm out to the side and my elbow smashes into his gut, hard enough that it's annoy him but not hurt him. "I'm not breaking up with Jackie and there's nothing going on with Aria even though we kissed."

He lets out a grunt as he clutches his stomach. I'm ready to laugh at him when I notice that Aria had spun around looking terrified at the scene in front of her. I feel like an asshole. Hardy was just about to charge at me when she jumps in between the two of us. I question if she's thinking back to that night when she saved me.

I want to comfort her so I do something that I shouldn't. I put my arm around her shoulder and I feel her tense up and I worry that she is going to push me away. It's different from that time on the cliff because there are no excuses yet she continues to let me hold her like that until we get into the club, then she quickly steps away as the music and the smoke engulf us.

"It's really loud in here," she remarks, as she gapes at the people dancing in the middle of the room, moving their hips, and pressing their bodies together.

It's a little much even for Hardy and I but we still search the room for a vacant table, pushing our way through the mob of people. Hardy and Jacob instantly light up once we're settled in a corner booth.

"I'll go get the drinks," Hardy says as he gets up from his seat. "Since I'm the only one with an ID, unless you have yours on you."

"I told you that my dad found it while we were packing up my stuff." I pick up the menu that's in the middle of the table. "He cut it up."

From across the table, Aria looks up at me. I flip open my menu to avoid her penetrating gaze. "What do we want to order? Should we get an appetizer or something?"

"I have to use the little girl's room," Jacob announces and Aria giggles at him. "Come with me Aria."

She takes his hand and follows him without a question. It leaves me scratching my head and wonder how she can trust him so much but everyone else so little.

* * *

**Aria**

"Oh goodness." Once we're inside the restroom Jacob whirls around and places his hands on his hips. "That was ridiculously sexy."

"What was?" I ask as I turn on the faucet to wash my hands.

He walks up beside me, capturing my gaze. "The way Ezra saved us from that drunk guy."

I shut off the water and grab paper towels. "It was very nice of him."

"Aria Montgomery, you let him put his arm around you," he says. "I'm so jealous."

"He made me feel safe for a minute." I admit to him.

"That's a huge step for you."

"Yeah, I know." I give him a small smile.

His lips spread to a massive grin. "Now are you ready to go out and have some fun?"

One of the stall doors opens and a fortyish-year-old walks out. "This is the women's bathroom." She points out to Jacob. "Can't you read?"

"Can't you see that everyone here is about twenty years younger than you?" Jacob retorts. "Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to have some fun."

He grabs my arm and I try to offer the women an apologetic smile but we are out of the bathroom in a flash. Jacob pushes the door open and we are engulfed with the smoke and noise around us.

"Can you believe that women," he says as he tries to find his cigarettes. "What a bitch!"

I don't try to argue with him because he has this thing about being treated as an equal. "I think you left your cigarettes at the table."

We make our way through the dance floor where people have their hands all over each other, skin to skin and just watching it is giving me a headache. When we reach our table, I notice that there are four shot glasses filled with clear liquid. Alongside each shot is a taller cup full of a brownish liquid with a lemon slice floating on the top.

"I didn't know what everyone wanted to drink so I just ordered vodka shots and Long Island Iced Teas. So we have intense and semi-intense." Hardy explains to us.

Jacob gives me a glance through the corner of his eyes. "Sounds good to me. Should we make a toast?" He raises the shot glass in the air.

I direct my attention to the dance floor so I won't be forced to take the shot.

"Aria, did you hear what Hardy asked you?" Jacob's voice flows over my shoulder.

"No, what?" I ask as I turn to face the guys.

"He wanted to know if you were going to join us." He asks with pressing eyes.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think so."

Hardy smacks his hand on the table and the vibration tips over the salt and pepper shakers. "There's an unwritten rule that you have to make a toast if it's proposed."

I stand the shakers back up and sweep the split salt off the table. "Someone has to drive us all back to the campus."

"We can just get a cab," Hardy suggests. "Easy fix."

I stare at the alcohol in front of my, wondering what was the big deal is with the stuff because with the beer I felt nothing. "But then you can't go spray paint the rock."

Ezra targets a warning at Hardy. "If she doesn't want to just let her be. We aren't going to force you, Aria, if you don't want to."

Setting the glass down, Jacob chimes in. "We can just get a cab to drop us off and pick us up." He leans over and cups his hand around my ear. "If you want to, then just do it. Don't let anything hold you back. Just pick up the glass and have some fun for once in your life."

I think about the events that have happened tonight. First my hair is down, I let Ezra touch me, and I'm sitting in a place bursting with sexual tension. It's the most challenging night I've had in terms of facing my fears. I wrap my fingers around the glass and lift if up in front of me.

"What the hell," I say over the music. "We'll get a cab."

Jacob claps his hands and scoops up the shot. "Hell yeah!"

Ezra laughs at Jacob and then inclines over the table towards me. "Are you sure you're good? You don't have to if you don't want to."

I nod with assurance. "I'm okay. I promise. I won't be doing this if I didn't want to."

Jacob levels his arm so his glass is just above the center of the table, right below the domed light. "Bottoms up."

Hardy puts his hand up, and Ezra and I follow.

"Shouldn't someone say something meaningful or something?" Jacob asks. "Isn't that what toasts are for?"

Hardy cocks his head to the side, tapping his fingers on the table. "To getting away."

Jacobs grins at me. "To acceptance."

Ezra bites his bottom lip with his eyelids lowered. "To feeling alive."

The three of them look at me when it's my turn. I think about what I'm going to say. I take a deep breath and say, "To being able to breathe."

There's a moment that passes between Ezra and I as our expressions match. Then the four of us clink our glasses together.

We take our shots and the hot liquid spills down my throat and the heat is almost unbearable. As I bring my glass away from my mouth, my gag reflex kicks in and I choke on the burn but I keep my lips sealed. My shoulders heave as a strangled sound bursts from my lips.

"Are you gonna make it?" Hardy wonders as he sets his glass down on the table.

Jacob gives me a gentle pat on the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I choke, with my palm pressed to my chest.

"Aria is a newbie," Jacob explains as he takes a swallow of this Iced Tea.

"You've never drank before?" Ezra asks me. "Really?"

I feel stupid as I shrug my shoulders. "No, nothing this strong anyway."

"Then why did you tonight?" he asks and I can tell he feels a bit guilty. "Did we pressure you too much?"

"No, I wanted to try it." I wipe my lips with the back of my hand.

"Was it on your list?" His eyebrows furrow and a hint of a smile curves at his lips.

"Wait, what? You told him about the list." Jacob exclaims over the loud music, slamming his hands on the table.

"I told him _of _the list," I explain, stirring the straw around in my drink. When I peek up through my hair, Ezra is observing me curiously.

"What list?" Hardy wraps his lips around the straw and sips at his drink.

Jacob and I trade a glance and he shoos me with his hands to go move off the seat. "How about you and I go dance?"

"Alright, let's go. Just don't do any of those weird moves you did last time. Remember that because of you I fell on my butt." I adjust my shirt over my stomach as I get on my feet.

Laying a hand on my back, Jacob guides me towards the dance floor. A slow song plays from the speakers and the lights stop flickering and settle to a pale glow. Jacob looks ghostly white underneath them.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too hard, baby girl," he whispers. "I feel bad."

I reach for his shoulders and step closer to him. "You shouldn't feel bad. You didn't pressure me into doing anything. It was my choice. But you still could have warned me that the burn was going to be that bad."

He laughs. "I just don't want to lose the trust that I have worked hard to get."

"You didn't lose anything," I squeeze his shoulders with my fingertips. "The day you told me all your secrets was the day I knew we'd be friends forever. You're the bravest person I know."

He smiles slightly at me and draws me closer to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel perfectly fine," I tell him and rest my cheek against his. "Although, I'm a little iffy about going up to the cliff with them."

"People go up there all the time. We won't be the only ones there. You need to stop thinking that every guy is like _him_, otherwise, he will own you forever."

I sigh and realize that he is right. I need to let go of my fears and get rid of the guy who instilled my fears but how can I let go of the one person who holds such a huge part of me?

* * *

**Ezra**

I can't take my eyes off of the dance floor. Even when my phone vibrates from inside my pocket, I slip my hand into it and press the off button on the side.

"Don't do it." Hardy plucks a piece of ice out of drink and pops it into his mouth.

"Do what?" I ask but I don't take my eyes off of Aria who is laughing at something that Jacob said.

A hand knocks against the side of my head and my hand shoots up. "Okay, what the hell was that for?"

"That's payback for when you hit me outside," he says and his eyes roam to a girl with long blond hair strutting by our table with a short red dress. "And to distract you from doing something stupid."

"It's not what you think," I respond back. "I was just watching people dance."

He rolls his eyes. "No you weren't. You were watching her dance. Why don't you do everyone a favor and send Jackie a text saying that you are breaking up with her. Then you can do whatever you want."

"You really want me to break up with her over text?"

"Like you care. You don't care about her even though you tell her you love her." Hardy responds back.

"What is your problem with her anyways besides the fact that she annoys the shit out of you?"

He tosses his straw onto the table, grabs the cup, and pours the rest of the Long Island Iced Tea down his throat. "I'm going to buy another round."

I let him out and then start to lower myself back to the booth but my eyes find Aria again. She's smile as she talks to Jacob and I've never been that happy before about anything. It makes no sense to me but maybe that's why I'm drawn to her so much.

Even though I know I shouldn't, I make my way to them. Jacob's eyes locate me first and he whispers something into Aria's ear.

Turning her head, she looks at me and her eyelids lift slightly. Her pupils look huge below the hazy lights, her skin pale, and her hair soft.

"Mind if I cut in?" I ask over the music.

Jacob lets go of her hips. "Go ahead." He winks at Aria and walks off the dance floor in the direction to our table.

Aria's gaze lingers in the spot he vanished from and she looks tense.

I put my lips beside her ear. "You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to."

Her shoulders jolt upward and she rotates her body to face me. Her gaze scrolls up my legs, stomach, and it makes me kind of uncomfortable only because she knows where my scars are hidden.

"It's fine. We can dance." Her nerves show through the shakiness of her voice.

I hold out my hand and she wavers before placing her palm on top of mine. Enclosing my fingers around her hand, I slowly lure her body towards mine with my eyes fixed on hers. She's looking at me helplessly, like if she were praying that I won't hurt her. It takes me back to a time when I was younger and my father came at me with the belt after I accidently broke a vase off the shelf.

"Can I put my hand on your hip?" I ask and she nods.

I spread my fingers around her waist and her eyes get a bit wider, especially when I position my other hand on her side. I listen to my heart thud against my chest. I'm feeling things I have never felt before and I don't know how to get it out of my system.

She unwinds a little as her hands glide up my chest and hook around my neck, her head angling back so she can look up at me.

"I don't really like to dance," I admit to her. "I kind of developed a fear of it when I was younger."

Her lips form a small smile. "Why's that?"

Digging my fingertips gently into her hips, I draw her toward me so our feet touch and I feel the heat of her breath on my neck. "When I was ten, my mom went thought this dance period where she took all types of dance classes. When she would come home, she would use me and my brothers as her partners. I've hated dance ever since."

She smiles. "That's cute that you danced with your mom."

"You can't tell anyone that. I have a reputation to uphold. At least I did back home. Here I'm not so sure."

Her smile expands as she tips her head forward and pieces of her hair veil around her face. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

I laugh softly as she looks back at me. As the music shifts to an upbeat rhythm, I decide to show off, just to keep her smiling.

"Hold on," I warn.

She bites down on her lip, and I have the urge to kiss her again, right in the middle of the dance floor. Suddenly I don't know whether to show off or to leave her there on the dance floor.

Shoving her away, I glide my hand up her arm until our fingers interlace. Her eyes widen as I yank her back towards me and twist her around, before colliding her body into mine. Her lips are inches away from my mouth as her heaving chest brushes against mine.

"Do you want more?" I ask in a low voice.

She nods with excitement gleaming in her hazel eyes. My palm slides down her back possessively, feeling the heat of her skin emitting through the thin fabric of her shirt. I pull her hand forward and tip her body backward. Her hair dangles to the floor, her back arches, and I have the perfect view of her chest. Taking a deep breath, I glide my hand up her back until she is standing upright with her chest pressed against mine again.

"Don't tell anyone about that either." I whisper in her ear with my arms around her waist.

"Okay," she says breathless, her fingers gripping my shoulder blades.

I continue to move her in my arms until the end of the song, and then we let go of each other and go back to the table as if nothing happened. But something did though but I'm not sure whether to pursue it or run like hell.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review because they mean so much to me. Either on here or on twitter at cutiepie0721. Thank you for your patience. Lots of Love 3**


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Hey you guys I'm back! Sorry I've been MIA for a while but school has been keeping me extremely busy but i finally had time to finish this chapter. Also I got ten review last time and i just want to say thank you so much! Thank you to all those who have reviewed/fav/follow this story, it means a lot to me. **

**On a side note, the PLL finale was such an emotional roller-coaster. Ezria breaking up had me in tears. :( Hopefully they work things out next season even though Aria does have a new love interest. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own PLL. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

**#3 Try to be happy**

**#3 Be Stupidly, Drunk Happy**

**Aria**

I'm happy, like stupidly happy. I don't really know if it's because I have a buzz or something or because it has been a good night. I've accomplished what I thought was impossible and I am so proud of myself. I danced with Ezra, let him touch me in a way no ever has – at least with my permission – and I enjoyed it!

Jacob and I take the backseat of the van and Ezra tells the cab driver where to go. The cab driver is a round guy in his fifties who doesn't look thrilled to have four eighteen year olds in the car.

We continue to drive and Jacob and Hardy are talking about the song that is playing in the background. "You guys do know that the song is talking about pussy, right?" Jacob points out.

"Wait, really?" Hardy asks.

"Yes, just listen."

We sit quietly and listen to the lyrics. I start giggling out of control realizing that Jacob is right.

"Oh, Aria's drunk," Jacob announces as he lets his hands fall to his lap. "Did you finish off the Long Island Iced Tea?"

I shake my head. "I only finished about half of it." I point out.

"Lightweight." Ezra teases me with a grin and I start to blush.

"Hey, it's her first time," Jacob protests in my defense, patting my head like I'm a dog. "She did great."

I smile and turn toward the window, knowing what he means and loving him for saying it.

* * *

"I feel like we're gonna get robbed," Jacob whispers as we head toward a store that is located near the mountains. We decided to stop and get some flashlights and spray paint before proceeding with our plan.

There's a group of guys in front smoking cigarettes watching us walk across the parking lot and into the store. When we enter the store, there's some funky music playing from the ceiling and Jacob bobs his head as he walks to a shelf and picks up a hideous orange and brown scarf.

"Oh, I think I remember my grandma wearing something like this." He wraps the scarf around his neck and skips up the aisle, examining the shelves.

"We should split up," Hardy states. "And look for the flashlights and spray paint. It'll make things easier."

"Or we could just ask the cashier for some help." I peek over my shoulder at the register where a tall, think-necked guy with the hardest look on his face watches us. "Okay, maybe not."

"Let's make it a race," Ezra announces, jumping up to slam his hand against one of the red sale banners on the ceiling. I can't tell if he's drunk, because I don't know him well enough yet. "First person to find the stuff is the winner."

"That's a fantastic fucking prize," Hardy remarks sarcastically, peering down an aisle. "How about loser has to buy drinks the next time we're out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jacob joins us, untying the scarf and tossing it aside on the shelf. "I say we do this."

Ezra and Hardy raise their hands above my head to high-five each other and then aim their palms at me. I gently tap my palms against theirs and Ezra laughs at me as my arms fall to my sides.

"What's so funny?" I wonder, but he just shakes his head.

Hardy stops walking and his eyes darken. "Ready, set, go!" He says it quickly and then sprints off down the main aisle before any of us can react.

Jacob quickly follows and takes off to the next aisle and Ezra takes off to the one on the right. I'm left standing alone, unsure of what to do. I begin to walk up it, swinging my arms and reading the signs above each row.

When I reach the third one, Ezra crosses the other end and then backs up, smiling at me. "You're not trying very hard. In fact, it looks like you're not trying at all."

"I'm trying another approach such as looking at the aisle signs instead of running around like a lunatic."

He faces me and cups his hands unnecessarily around his mouth. "Now what's the fun in that?"

I laugh. "I don't know."

"Wait, I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up."

Feeling silly, I cup my hands around my mouth. "I said, I don't know."

He lowers his hands, still smiling. "Come on. You run down that side and I'll run down this one. Let's see who can beat the other to the end."

"No way, I already know you are gonna win. You're the football player; you run all the time."

"I catch more than I run," He says. "Come on. Loosen up a bit."

"Okay fine." I move to the next aisle, where he's waiting on the other end. Before I can say anything, he hurries out of my view again and I take a couple of rushed steps until I'm at the end of the next aisle. He's not there, so I practically run to the next one, catching him right as he's taking off again. I start running as laughter escapes from my lips. Every time I reach the end of the aisle, he's taking off to the other side.

Finally, I spot the paint aisle and make a hurried turn towards it, just as Ezra appears at the other end. We both stop and glance at the spray paint on the bottom row.

"Seems like we are in a little bit of a problem here," he says a little winded as he meets my eyes.

My eyes go back and forth from the paint to him and at that instinct I sprint off toward it. His shoes squeak against the floors of the aisle. We arrive at the section at the same time and crash into the shelf, knocking off several cans. I laugh as my feet stumble over the cans rolling over the floor. I try to grab one of the cans but Ezra stops me.

"No way." Ezra's long fingers wrap around my wrist as he pull my hand away. "You're so not winning this."

I reach towards the can but he captures my hand again and pulls me toward him. I twist my arms trying to break free without laughing and my foot stomps down on the floor. There's a hiss as green paint sprays over the white floors and my shoe.

My eyes widen and I freeze when I look at the mess on the floor. "Oh my God!"

Ezra's lips press together as he tries really hard not to laugh. "That was your own fault."

"This is so not funny!" I bend my knee and raise my foot up. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

He sets the can in his hand down on the shelf and inches around the mess on the floor. His fingers link with mine as he tows me toward the end of the aisle.

"We are just going to walk out of here like nothing happened." He says, peeking around the corner.

I look back at the paint and the green footprints my shoe left on the floor. "But I'm leaving a mess everywhere."

"Just take your shoe off."

I slip my hand out of his and wiggle my foot out of my sneaker. Picking it up by the shoelace, I hold it behind my back and we walk out of the aisle side by side.

Jacob and Hardy are near the checkout stand, looking at the candy section, with a can of paint and flashlights in hand.

"Where are you two going?" Hardy asks and one of the flashlights falls out of his hands. The cashier guy surveys us like a hawk as we hurry toward the doors.

Jacob turns away from the candy following us with his eyes. "Why does Aria only have one shoe on?"

"We will meet you out by the car," Ezra says with a wave. "See you guys in a bit."

We take long strides toward the doors and rush out into the night, laughing our asses off. I quickly try to slip my shoe back on and try to wipe off some of the paint by dragging my shoe along the ground, but it's not working.

"I don't think it's going to come off. " Ezra watches me with amusement.

I frown. "These were my favorite fair."

He glides the door of the taxi open, we hop in, and the cab driver shoots us an angry look. Ezra slams the door as he sits down beside me.

He rests his hands on his knees as he looks at me through the dark. "You know Hardy is going to call it a tie and make both us of pay for drinks the next time we go out."

"Who says there's going to be a next time?" I respond back with a teasing smile.

Ezra puts his hand over his heart and gives a dramatic gasp. "Ouch, a bit harsh isn't it?"

I laugh and notice that his knee is touching the side of my leg. I stare out the window at the dark lines of the mountains. My mind drifts to the thoughts of how Ezra's lips felt on mine and how he tasted.

"Aria."

I'm snapped back into reality and glance at Ezra. "Yeah?"

His gaze flickers to my lips as his mouths opens, but then he cinches his jaw shut and a slow smile curves up on his lips. "That was fun."

I smile back at him. "Yeah, it really was."

* * *

"It's so fucking dark out here," Jacob complains as we hike up the road. "And dirty."

Hardy has his flashlight in front of him. Jacob dropped his almost the moment we got out of the cab and mine didn't work so we were down to two.

The cab is waiting at the bottom of the path. The driver said that we only had twenty minutes before he left us here.

"Well these are the mountains. What did you expect?" Ezra says to Jacob sweeping his flashlight from side to side.

I hold onto Jacob's arms as we make our way further down the path. The air is a little bit chilly and there's lightning zapping across the sky.

When we finally arrive at the bottom of the rock, Hardy hands me the flashlight and shakes the paint can. "So who's gonna be the one to go up there? It's not that far, but I'm pretty wasted."

Jacob sticks his hand in the air dramatically. "I'll do it. I would love to put my two cents down on that rock."

Hardy drops the can into his hand. "It's all yours, buddy."

Shaking the can, Jacob strolls up to the steep rock that inclines up to the flashing grey sky. Propping his boot on the lower rock, he bounces up, grabbing onto a small lip on the side. He shifts his other foot onto the next rocky step, so both of his fee are on the cliff. He hoists himself up on the ledge, but rolls onto his back before standing up.

I beam the light at his back as he stares up at the rock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking of something to write," he peers over his shoulder. "Oh wait, I got it." He shakes the can and starts to write on the rock. When it's finished, the red paint slowly stains the rock and he lowers his hand.

"_You can suck it,_" I read the words out loud. "That's what you're going to write?"

He turns around with his hands on his hips. "It's what I already wrote. Don't critic my work and if you have something better than you get your tiny little ass up here. You're the writer."

Ezra spins toward me, his hair nearly black in the pale light of the moon. "You write?"

I shrug. "Just a little."

He's intrigued by this information for some reason. "I can actually see that about you."

I run my hand up and down my arm, trying to warm up. "Why?"

He shrugs, kicking the toes of his shoes at the dirt. "You always look like you're thinking deeply… Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." I say through my chattering teeth, regretting in leaving my jacket in the cab. "It's just a bit chilly."

He reaches around the back of his neck and pulls the collar of his shirt over his head, taking it off. The black t-shirt he has underneath rides up a little and I catch a glimpse of his lower abs.

He hands me his thermal shirt. "Here, put this on."

"You don't have to give me your shirt."

"But I want to."

I take it and I pull it over my head as Ezra runs his hands through his hair. The shirt dwarfs me and I feel small.

"Better?" he asks as I insert my arms through the sleeves.

"Yeah, much. Thanks." I wrap my arms around myself, enjoying the warmth and the smell of his cologne. "But aren't you going to get cold?"

He smiles. "I'll be okay, Aria. A little cold air is nothing."

"Aria! Get your ass up here and write something inspiring." Jacob hollers and I jump.

I sigh and walk toward the cliff with the light pointing just in front of my feet. "I really don't want to go up there."

"Come on; just toss me the flashlight so I can point it at you when you climb up." Jacob yells with his hands around his mouth.

"If you miss it, it'll break." I call out.

"Just do it," he says bringing his hands out in front of him ready to catch the flashlight.

Ezra moves up beside me with his hand held out to the side. "Here give it to me. I'm an excellent thrower." I put the flashlight in his hand and he tips his shoulder back, raising his arm. "Go long!"

"What?" Jacob says as Ezra's arm whips forward. He releases the flashlight and it soars through the air like it's a football.

Jacob tries to catch the flashlight but it bounces out of his hands and hits the ground, shutting off.

"Where is he?" I ask as Hardy comes up behind us and beams the light at the rock above. It's silent for a moment and I start to worry. Jacob then pops up from the rock, stretching his arm in the air with the flashlight in hand. "Got it!"

"Maybe you should just come down," I advise. "I'm worried that you are going to fall."

"I'll come down after you tag the rock." He flips on the flashlight. "Now get your ass up here."

I walk up to the rock and roll up the sleeves of Ezra's shirt. I place my hands onto the nearest ridge and bend my knee and brace it on a lower rock. I prepare to climb up the rock when I hear someone behind me.

"Let me help you," Ezra whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"Okay." When he places his hands on my hips, I am unsure whether it's because of the alcohol but I'm okay with him touching me. In fact, I'm more than okay.

With the guidance of his hands, I stretch my body out and reach up to the next ledge. The rock is rough like sandpaper against my palms. The further I go up the more Ezra's hands slide down my back while he is pushing me higher. Swinging my leg up, he gives me one last shove by cupping my butt, before pulling away.

My eyes widen as I roll onto the top of the ledge. My skin is tingling in all the places that he touched me.

Jacob appears above me with the flashlight shining at me face. "Are you okay?"

I flip over to my stomach and use my hands to push myself to my feet. "I'm okay. I made it up here safely."

"I wasn't talking about the climb. I was talking about the fact that Ezra grabbed your ass." He smirks at me.

"You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that. He basically groped you."

I place my hands on my hips, surveying the rock. "I'm okay. In fact, I am more than okay."

"I think that's the alcohol talking." Jacob hands me the spray can.

"You think?" I take it from him and shake it.

He nods guiltily. "Maybe just a bit. I just hope that you don't have any _Oh my God _moments tomorrow morning."

"I'll be okay. This has actually been a great night. One of the best nights of my life." Walking up to the rock, I think about what to write.

"Goodness, it's high up here," Hardy declares as he pulls himself over the edge. He gets to his feet and peers over the cliff. "I'm not a fan of heights."

"Yeah, me neither." I tell his as Ezra ascends over the top pulling himself up with his arms. "Yeah, I remember," he says, turning his head toward me and grinning.

I press down the nozzle of the can and start to spray down what I wanted to write. When I'm finished, I step back to let the others see what I had written.

Ezra moves up next to me and drapes his arm around my shoulder. "_In the existence of our lives, there is a single coincidence that brings us together and for a moment, our hearts beat as one."_ He looks at me. "Wow, I'm impressed."

I hand him the paint can and his fingers graze my knuckles. "I actually wrote that a while ago. Right after that night at the pool house," I whisper to him.

His expression changes quickly and drops his hand from my shoulder. He tosses Hardy the can. "We should get going or the cab driver will leave our sorry asses here."

My mood sinks as I realize that I have upset him. As I watch him climb back down, I feel my happiness drift away in the wind.

* * *

When we return back on campus, Ezra leaves without saying goodbye. It hurts me and I realize that Ezra is starting to mean more to me than I could have ever imagined.

"What happened between you two?" Jacob asks as I swipe my card and open the door to my residence hall.

I shrug. "I think it's because I brought up the night of the party. I don't even know why I did it."

His eyes look red under the lights as we make our way up the hallway toward the elevators. "It's because you, my dear, aren't thinking clearly tonight."

"I know. Being drunk is weird."

He covers his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. "Oh my goodness. I love you so much, I hope you know that. Especially when you say things like that."

"Like what?" I look at him confused.

He shakes his head as we enter the elevator. "Nothing, never mind. But I am dying to know how your shoe ended up green."

"I stepped on a spray can while Ezra and I were fighting over one." I say and push the button to my floor.

"I'd have loved to see that."

"I'm sure you would have."

The elevator door open and we turn down the hall, stopping at the very end in front of my door. Jacob unties the red scarf from the doorknob and holds it up in front of my face.

"What is this for?"

I sigh, taking the scarf away from him and dangling back on the doorknob. "It means I can't go inside. I'm so tired."

"Is she having sex or something?"

"I don't even know… probably." I bang my head on the wall.

Jacob grabs my hand and pulls me towards the elevator. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Where are we going?" I try to keep up with him.

"To bed."

When we reach the bottom floor, he steers us out the door and heading towards his building. "You're going to sleep in my room. My roommate is hardly ever there anyways, so I'll take his bed and you can have mine."

When we get to his room, he opens the door and pulls me inside his room. His roommate's bed is empty like he said it would be.

"He never sleeps here?" I ask kicking an empty soda can out of the way.

He shakes his head, taking off his jacket. "Nope, I think he's afraid of me."

I try not to laugh as I tuck my hands up into the sleeves of Ezra's shirt. "I'm sorry. For what it's worth, he's a moron."

"You don't need to be sorry." He empties his change and wallet out of his pockets and drops them on his dresser. "You're the most understanding person I've ever met."

He starts to unbutton his shirt and I enfold my arms around him. "You're the greatest person ever."

Laughing, he pats my head. "Yeah, don't you ever forget that."

I collapse onto his bed and turn to my side. That is when I notice a picture of him and a guy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Jacob, is this him in the picture?"

Brad looks like a football player; strong, lean shoulders and well-defined arms. He has his arm wrapped around Jacob's shoulder. I want to ask why he still has the photo after everything that happened between the two of them but I can tell he's growing uneasy with the subject.

He shuts off the light and returns to his roommate's bed. It's quiet between us and I curl my body into a ball and shut my eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob ask all of a sudden.

"You already did. But go ahead." I reply back with a teasing smile but I doubt that he could see.

"Haha…but in all seriousness, do you ever have nightmares about what happened to you?" He says turning onto his side so we are facing each other.

I squeeze my eyes shut, inhaling the scent from Ezra's shirt. "All the time."

He sighs. "Me too. I can't seem to escape it, no matter who hard I try. It's like every time I close my eyes, I am back there."

I swallow hard. "Sometimes, it's like I can still smell him."

"I can still smell the dirt and taste the blood," he whispers. "and feel the pain."

He grows silent and the need to comfort him overtakes me. I climb off the bed and sink down on the mattress beside him.

"Maybe we won't have nightmares tonight," I say. "Maybe things will finally be different."

He sighs and places a kiss on my forehead. "I sure hope so, Aria."

For a minute I have hope. The night has been great and I feel like anything is possible, but then I close my eyes and it's all stolen from me.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes. Please leave a review here or on twitter at cutiepie0721. Love you guys! **


End file.
